Ninjago: The Final Wish
by SandNinja GS
Summary: Upon being rescued from the Tiger Widow Island by the Ninjago Police and given full pardon, Lloyd, Cole, Nya, Geoff, Gewuji, Maggie and Blake plan to rescue Jay, who must keep Nya away from Nadakhan to prevent him from marrying her for permanent wishes while still carrying one wish to say.
1. Plan to Rescue Jay

When they were brought back, the doctors were able to patch Blake's leg up properly and gave him the okay to help out with their upcoming plan to rescue Jay. Geoff's eyes were showing no signs of his pupil and were completely white, but he didn't mind and chose to help out. And now that she knows Airjitzu, Nya was wearing a gi with grey sleeves and a phoenix in a tornado on it. In the studio, the Ninja were sitting in chairs as Dareth, wearing sunglasses, looked at them. "I wish I could tell you the mission is gonna be simple." Dareth said to the Ninja as they were sitting in chairs as he soon removed his sunglasses. "It's not."

"Uh, yeah, it is." Cole replied.

"But you have a blind Ninja with you."

"I may be blind, but I'm still a Ninja." Geoff said. "In case no one told you, we got what we need to stop Nadakhan on the island."

"After we go up there to save Jay, we take care of business." Gewuji said. "Simple."

"And when you fly your fancy Elemental Dragons up there, just how the hell do you think the seven of you are gonna last against an entire crew of sky pirates?" Dareth asked as he continuously puts on and takes off his sunglasses.

"Then we get all the help we need and hit them with brute force." Nya replied.

"Commissioner Navis said we have his department at our disposal." Blake replied as he rubbed his leg.

"You have my department at your disposal." Commissioner Navis replied as he, Ronin, Simon, Tommy, Archibald, Cornelius, Sean, Clive, Cirrus and Tania came in.

"Just say the word." Cornelius said.

"Then the word is 'goodbye'." Dareth replied, removing his sunglasses. "As in, say goodbye to Jay when they see us all coming. No, this mission is not simple, but it's not impossible, not without the help of a little magic, movie magic!" He puts his sunglasses back on.

"Movie magic?" Tania asked.

Dareth soon turned to a couple of men, who bring a flip chart over. "Kevin, Dan, the floor is yours."

"Who are they?" Lloyd asked. "Retrieval experts?"

"Kevin and Dan Hageman." Geoff replied. "They're the best screenwriters I ever worked with. Dan's the one with the beard."

"So we got the message in the bottle from Jay that reads, 'Don't worry about me. Worry about stopping Nadakhan.'" Kevin said as he held the bottle in his hands while his brother got out a small night stick.

"That's nice and straightforward, but very unhelpful." Dan said before pulling the cork off. "What's more interesting is the message behind the message." Kevin shakes the bottle to get the blueprint out.

"You've lost me, Mr. Hageman." Maggie replied.

"Well, he wrote the message on the blueprints of one of their vehicles, a Raid Zeppelin." Kevin said as he unrolled the blueprint and puts it on the flip chart.

"So we suggest we use a little movie magic to recreate one of their ships so you can blend in to their fleet." Dan said, pointing the nightstick on parts of the blueprint.

"Then after our costumer disguises you as sky pirates and an acting coach teaches you their dialect to pass undetected-"

"Arr, ye matey!" Lloyd interrupts Kevin with a very bad pirate accent. "We be becoming pi-rates." He chuckles.

Everyone stared at him in confusion or shock, except for Gewuji, who snickered at her boyfriend's attempt before Tommy soon cleared his throat, making her stop. "Worst accent ever." Geoff said.

"Ok, thinking on the fly, the green one can't do dialects." Kevin replied.

"The mute sky pirate!" Dan said.

"Yeah, that's it!" Kevin soon took the blueprint off the flip chart and rolls it back up. "Next, after we get you close enough-"

"-Cole, the ghost Ninja, sneaks aboard the Misfortune's Keep to poison Nadakhan with the tiger widow venom and trap him."

"Wait a minute." Gewuji said. "I thought the venom could only slow him down."

"Yeah, how do we trap him?" Nya asked.

"Uh, OK, uh, just spit balling here." Kevin replied as Dan came up next to him. "Maybe it's an incantation, something ancient."

"With a lot of consonants." Dan said.

"Yeah!"

"Lucius, Annaeus, Seneca, Malum, Genium, Quendam." Archibald said as they look at him. "That's the incantation my ancestor used to trap him in the teapot."

"Then when Nadakhan gets trapped in the Djinn Blade, their friends are finally freed!" Dan replied.

"Great idea!" Kevin said.

"Terrific." Ronin sarcastically replied as he was leaning on a support, smoking a cigarette before closing it up with his hand and puts it behind his ear to smoke later. "This is the plan? You're sending them up there without any real idea of what they may find or what they're up against and your only answer is movie magic?"

"So maybe we haven't figured everything out." Dareth said, removing his sunglasses. "We're all under deadlines, you know? I know it's a stretch, but this is the best damn bad idea we have. For every hour we waste, another piece of Ninjago goes missing. If we wait any longer, I don't know how much more of a home we'll have left to save! This is the plan, people. Unless any of you have any better ideas, I suggest we get working." They look at each other, shrugging. "Alright, let's make some magic, people!" He puts his sunglasses back on.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tommy and Tania were hammering in some nails as Maggie was bringing a few forward with her magnetic powers. "Here they come." She said.

* * *

Later on, Ronin and Navis look at a pirate flag with Nadakhan's symbol on it and nod. "Perfect." Navis said.

* * *

Later on, Geoff was holding a plank of wood over his shoulder, trying to find where to go. "To the right!" Cornelius yelled as Geoff turned left, knocking Sean unconscious with the plank of wood. "No, the other right, you dipstick!" Geoff quickly turns right, knocking Cornelius out.

"Sorry!" Geoff replied as he starts moving forward.

* * *

Later on, Cole pushes a blimp back to straighten it while he floats as Lloyd, Nya, Gewuji, Dareth, Tania, Archibald and Clive were on the other side before it loses a little balance, almost knocking them off. "Whoa!" Gewuji yelled as Lloyd quickly caught her.

"Easy there, Cole!" Archibald yelled.

* * *

Later on, Blake and Cirrus work on some electronics as they both whistle. **(A/N: Once again, the A-Team theme)** Simon soon came up to them with some tools as Blake grabs a pipe wrench before he unintentionally knocks into the console, dropping the toolbox onto the two. "Ow!" They both yelled before looking up to see his shocked face and glare at him.

* * *

Later on, an acting coach was teaching the Ninja. "Ok, people, let's do this one more time." He said. "Ahoy! Aye! Landlubber!"

"Ahoy!" Cole, Nya, Geoff, Gewuji, Maggie and Blake replied while Lloyd just looked on. "Aye! Landlubber!"

* * *

Later on, Kevin was measuring Lloyd. "What be a pirate's favourite letter?" Lloyd asked, in his bad pirate accent.

"J-just don't." Kevin replied as he briefly stopped to look at him. "Mute pirates don't speak."

* * *

Later on, Cirrus was writing on a piece of paper as Dan was next to her. "Geoff will be 'No-Eyed Pete', because he is blind." Dan said as Cirrus nodded. "Now, just Nya, Cole, Blake, Gewuji and Maggie to go."

"How about Scar-Leg for Blake?" She asked. "I don't want Guy Hamilton's relatives suing us for using 'Goldfinger'."

"Seems okay." Cirrus soon writes it down.

* * *

Later on, Lloyd looks in a mirror as he shaves his beard, leaving a goatee on it as Gewuji came up behind him. "I think that suits you better." She said.

"You think?" Lloyd asked his girlfriend and they look at each other before locking lips.

* * *

Later on, Geoff, beard shaved off, was wearing a maroon beanie, pirate clothes similar to Nadakhan's crew and brown boots, was having eyepatches fitted over his eyes by Tania as he puts on a brown vest. "The eyepatches not too tight?" She asked.

"They're not, mom." Geoff replied.


	2. Infiltration

At the Haunted Hill, the tour guide escorts some tourists along. "And here we have Yang's Haunted Temple." She said, turning to it, only to see a crater. "Uh...scratch that. I meant, used to have."

The tourists groan before a little girl looks up. "Look!" She said.

They all look up to see the temple floating into the clouds as the tourists start taking photos. "Huh, on the bright side, at least the rest of the real estate should go up."

* * *

The temple joins the other stolen pieces as Dogshank and Aliil fly their Raid Zeppelin up to Misfortune's Keep, where Nadakhan and Flintlocke were. "Should we junk the temple for scrap?" Dogshank asked.

"No, keep it." Nadakhan replied. "I rather like the look of it. I could always use a temple." He chuckles. "But clean it up. It's filthy."

Dogshank slams the console, rising the Raid Zeppelin as Aliil turned the helm, making it face the temple and activates a hose, spraying the temple. Ghosts soon look out of a window, in shock. "This is my temple." The ghost of Yang said as he came out. "I hold power over it!"

"Oh, and take care of those pesky ghosts while you're at it. They are so last year."

"Time for a shower, spook!" Aliil sarcastically said as he moved the hose down to Yang, who quickly heads back in and closed the doors as the water hits them.

The back doors soon open as Yang was leading his ghostly students away. "Quickly." He said as he motioned them away from the doorway. "Hurry. This way."

Nadakhan chuckles as Flintlocke turned to him. "Sorry to bother you, Captain." He said as Nadakhan turned to him. "But we've seemed to have recruited some landlubbers." He points to a man with black hair and a moustache, wearing a blue suit jacket, white shirt, grey suit pants and brown loafers and a man with red hair and a beard, wearing a grey suit, white shirt, red tie and black dress shoes. "They want to help you in your endeavours."

"So you want to be pirates, do you?" Nadakhan asked before turning to the red haired man. "What's your name?"

"Colin, Cap, and might I add-" He was soon cut off. As he spoke, he was shown to have some gold teeth.

"What sort of a pirate name is that? From here on out, you'll be Landon." He soon turned to the black haired man as he was shocked. "And what say your name be?"

"It's, uh, Landon, Captain." He said.

"Oh, fine, whatever. You're Squiffy and you're..." He tries to think of a name for Colin. "I don't know. Bucko!" He soon turned to Flintlocke as the new pirates look at each other. "Get these two clowns out of here." He whispered. "I'm trying to build a world!"

"Aye, aye, and don't worry, Captain." Flintlocke said as he points down the stairs for Squiffy and Bucko to go down. "With more help, we'll have Djinnjago up and running soon enough." He soon goes to follow them.

"Yes, it will be." He goes back to looking at the temple as it was being cleaned. "And when the last Ninja is mine and I marry the girl, I'll have all the wishes I want and nothing will be able to stop me."

"Huh?" Clancee's voice was heard as Nadakhan turned to him as he was on a nearby Raid Zeppelin. "Were you talking to me, C-C-Captain?"

"No, Clancee! I was talking to myself. Now get back to work!"

* * *

Behind Clancee's Raid Zepplin, another one emerges from behind a piece. On it were the Ninja, all disguised as pirates as Geoff pilots the Raid Zeppelin with a moustache and bandana sporting Maggie's help. "Alright, we're getting close." Lloyd said as he had a maroon beanie with his pirate attire. "You have the venom, Cole... I mean, Black Blood."

"Sure do, but aren't you supposed to keep quiet, Mutt the Mute?" Cole asked as he held a vial, filled with the venom. He also had pirate attire on, but with a pirate captain's hat.

"Don't waste an ounce of that stuff." Gewuji replied as she had a fake dreadlocked wig and moustache on. "We may only have one shot here."

"Got it, Dread Locke."

"Oh, I don't like this." Nya said as the Raid Zeppelin was coming close to the Misfortune's Keep. "I don't like this at all."

"What's wrong?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen you so afraid." Cole said.

"I just hope Jay's alright." Nya replied as she looked at her left hand where she had put the ring on. "It's been so long, we don't even know if he's-"

"Don't say it." Geoff cuts her off. "He'll be ok. We've already lost too many. We're not gonna lose him. Alright, it's showtime. I'll bring her in close."

Geoff soon moves the Raid Zeppelin up. "Left." Maggie said as Geoff turns the helm to starboard. "No, your other left!" Geoff quickly turned the helm to port.

Cole jumps on top of the blimp as he jumps to try to grab hold of the rudder, but fails. "Go!" Lloyd and Gewuji yelled as Cole jumped again, managing to grab hold of it, but the vial slips out of his hands, but he manages to catch it with his feet before sighing in relief. The others were also frightened before Cole starts climbing up to the lower deck.

* * *

As soon as he came up, he sees Monkey Wretch, doing patrols before quickly turning invisible as Monkey Wretch moved along. But suddenly, a barrel of rum behind him gets knocked over. He turns to it, in confusion before soon taking off as Cole's footprints, splattered with rum, soon appear on the deck. As Cole made his way to the upper deck, Aliil walks along before he sees the footprints. "What the-?" He asked himself as he soon went to where the footprints were before he is soon knocked out and lands on the ground, facedown.

The key he had in his pocket suddenly floats as Cole turned visible before entering Nadakhan's quarters.

* * *

Once he was in, he went over to the table before putting the key away and gets out the vial. But as he was about to open the jar of purple liquid, groaning was heard. "Cole?" Jay's voice was heard, making Cole turn to where he was. "Is that you?" He was in a worser condition than before. The sleeve had completely came off the shoulder, but it was still on his arm and he could barely move his right hand as he crawled out of the corner he was in.

"Jay!" Cole replied, putting the jar down, heads over to Jay and knelt down to him. "You're ok!" Jay winced and groaned as he slowly got up. "What happened to you?"

Jay couldn't answer as he looked at Cole's attire. "Why...why are you dressed like a pirate?"

"Don't worry about that. Our friends are nearby." He gets the key out and unlocks the cuff to the ball and chain. "We're gonna get you out of here."

Jay groaned as he slowly got up. "Boy, am I glad to see you." Cole helps him up as Jay touched the spot where his cracked ribs were and his left shoulder, at the same time. "Cole, I'm sorry about keeping stuff from you. I should've told you that-"

"And I should've been a better friend. Don't worry about it. Save your strength. We can laugh about this when its all behind us."

"Not sure I can laugh with cracked ribs." Jay soon hears a voice and points to it. "Behind you!"

"Quick! Hide in there." Cole leads Jay to a closet and puts him in there before turning invisible, before becoming visible again to grab the ball and chain and hides it underneath the bed before jumping over it to hide. Nadakhan soon enters and heads up to the table, where the vial was. "Shit! I forgot to pour the venom!"

Nadakhan turned to where Cole was, but luckily, he had quickly turned invisible beforehand and was able to not be noticed. Nadakhan soon turned back to the table and picks up a jug. "We're out of Fiddlehead Cider." He said. "Make sure someone plunders a new case for me!"

"Aye, aye, Captain." Flintlocke replied as he came in. "You may need a cloak. It may be cold and windy outside this fine evening."

"Good idea."

Nadakhan heads for the closet as Jay was shocked as was Cole, knowing that he will find the injured junkyard boy inside. Aliil soon came in, holding the back of his head. "Captain, sorry to bother you, but we may have an intruder on this ship." He said.

"What do you mean?" Nadakhan turned to Aliil, causing Jay to silently sigh in relief.

"He was invisible, but he left footprints of rum before he knocked me out."

"Invisible?" Nadakhan tries to think of who the intruder was. The Misfortune's Keep soon moved to the side, due to the wind, bringing the ball and chain out from under the bed. "Our prisoner's escaped!"

"That's why they took the keys away from me."

"Search the ship!" Nadakhan soon heads out.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Flintlocke said as he and Aliil leave as well. "We won't let him get away."

Cole comes out of his hiding spot and heads over to Jay as he came out of the closet. "We better get out of here and fast." Cole said as they soon take off, but Cole leaves the vial of venom behind.

* * *

Outside, among the floating pieces, the Ninja's Raid Zeppelin was mobile as they wait. "What's taking them so long?" Nya asked. Her fake moustache was off a little.

"Don't ask me." Lloyd replied. "I'm not supposed to talk."

Gewuji moves her fingers around her dreadlock wig a little. "Do you think I should get some real dreadlocks?" She asked.

"Your hair, your choice." Blake replied.

"I think you'll look fine with dreadlocks." Lloyd said, silently to his girlfriend, earning him a small smile from her. "Oh, I'm not supposed to talk."

"That's where the other Zeppelin is?" Clancee was heard before he soon came down to them. "Oh, hiding away so the new b-blood can steal a break, hey?" He chuckles. "Don't worry. I won't tell. What be your names?"

"Uh, the name's-" Nya was soon cut off due to speaking in her voice.

"The name be Scar-Leg!" Blake said in his pirate accent before turning to Geoff. "That there is No-Eyed Pete." He soon turned to Gewuji. "Dread Locke."

"And me name's Scallywag." Nya said it in her pirate accent and turned to Maggie. "That there is Anamaria and this here is Mutt the Mute." She turned to Lloyd, who smiles.

"Well, listen here, Scar-Leg, Dread, Pete, Mutt, Anamaria and Scallywag, 'cause I'm only gonna tell you once how things g-g-go around here." Clancee replied. "At the top of the ladder, you got Nadakhan. After him, it's Flintlocke. Then Doubloon... Oh, no, no, wait. It's Aliil, then D-D-Dogshank, then Doubloon, Monkey Wretch, me and way down at the bottom of the ladder is you six. So if you ever want to rise up that ladder you gotta first step on me. Oh, no, wait a minute. That does not sound right. Only everyone higher ranked steps all over me so why would they?" As he talked, Nya's moustache starts to fall off as Lloyd notices. He tries pointing it out to her to not blow his cover, but she is confused, even as Blake and Gewuji point it out. "Maybe I got it upside down. Either way, careful using the word 'wish' around the Captain." They quickly straighten themselves. "It's tempting, but w-w-wishes aren't free." As Clancee turned his back, Lloyd, Blake and Gewuji keep pointing at their upper lip, referring to the fake moustache, but Nya was still confused. Maggie tries to go and straighten it, but they soon straighten themselves as Clancee turned back around. "I never used mine. But why would I? A pirate's life is great!"

He then turned away from them as Lloyd clears his throat at Nya. "Moustache." He whispered.

Nya soon realised as the others rolled their eyes or shook their heads in embarrassment before Nya straightens her fake moustache before they straighten themselves when Clancee turned back to them. "Hey!" He comes up to Lloyd. "You...you...you talked! I thought you were mute."

"Aye!" Lloyd said it in his bad pirate accent, but Clancee doesn't realise. "It be a miracle! Arr!"

"They say you were born with no tongue." Geoff said, in his pirate accent.

"But look at that." Maggie said, in her pirate accent. "There it is!"

"All hands, keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Aliil said through the speaker. "There is an intruder on site and they have help the prisoner escape."

"Hey..." Clancee said to them, causing them to become concerned. "What are you waiting for? You heard your orders, be on the lookout!" He starts to walk away, but turns back. "And we'll be needing a new name for you, Mutt the Mute. How about Mutt the Miracle?" They all nod as Clancee soon climbs back onto the piece the Raid Zeppelin was parked.

"Uh, sounds great!" Lloyd replied, in his bad pirate accent. "Love the idea!"

They all sigh in relief. "That was close." Blake said in his normal voice.

"We have to be ready when they get here." Nya replied in her normal voice.

"Tell me about it." Lloyd said, in his normal voice. Geoff soon starts the Raid Zeppelin and it takes off.

"And, Lloyd, don't tell my sister what she should do with her hair." Geoff replied, referring to Gewuji's topic of wanting to have dreadlocks.


	3. Wishes Galore

Cole and Jay move along the lower deck on Misfortune's Keep before stopping when Cole realised something. "The venom!" He said.

"You left it?" Jay asked. "But we can't go back."

"And we can't go on without it. It's too important. I'll tell you where Lloyd, Nya, Geoff, Gewuji, Maggie and Blake are. You can fly to them-"

"I can't spark up my dragon. I've been scrubbing the ship every waking moment. Not to mention having cracked ribs." The Ninja's Raid Zeppelin soon shows up.

"There they are. Follow me!" They head for the front, do Airjitzu and land on the blimp before bouncing off of it and landing on the boat as Jay winced due to his cracked ribs. They soon got up, only to find Flintlocke, Dogshank, Doubloon and some pirates, who all laugh at them. "Uh oh. I think we may have jumped on the wrong ship." They soon turn to see Nadakhan, Clancee, Monkey Wretch, Aliil and some pirates around a bound Lloyd, Nya, Geoff, Gewuji, Maggie and Blake on the upper deck of Misfortune's Keep. Geoff's eyepatches, Gewuji's wig and the girls' fake moustaches were missing.

* * *

Several minutes later, they were all in brig, in their gis, with ball and chains strapped to their legs as Cole and Geoff try to pull on theirs, but can't get them off. "It's Vengestone, remember? You can't ghost through it and your super duper strength won't work anymore. Not to mention your wish wasting new strength won't work either, Geoff."

"Cole, you said you left the venom in his headquarters?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." Cole replied. "Well, hopefully Nya can get to it."

"How?" Jay asked. "She doesn't even know it's there. Oh, I don't like her being along with that silky voiced seducer. If he lays one hand on her, I-"

"Don't worry!" Gewuji replied, cutting him off. "We won't let that happen."

"We better not 'cause if he takes her hand in marriage he'll reach his true potential and we'll all be whooped when he has infinite wishes."

"Infinite wishes?" Maggie asked.

"He'll be unstoppable!" Geoff said.

"But then his crew will be expendable." Lloyd replied. "Maybe we can convince them to-"

"Already tried." Jay cuts him off. "They wouldn't believe me." He soon sighed. "Thanks for trying to save me, but maybe it would've been better if you never came."

"Hey, we may not have our Elemental Powers, but we're not without hope. Between the 7 of us and Nya, we have 18 wishes that-"

"Wishes?! You wanna think that through? Making wishes is why we're up here! Why Geoff is blind! Why Blake lost his memories and has a golden finger!"

"Yeah, and when he turns them around on you, you'll beg for him to wish it away and that only makes him more powerful!" Maggie said.

"No wishes, Lloyd. Things may be bad, but they can still get worse."

"Ok, ok, no wishes!" Lloyd said. "Only as a last resort."

"I just hope Nya's faring better than we are." Geoff replied.

* * *

In Nadakhan's quarters, Nya, in her gi as well, was sitting at the table as there were many deserts laid out and she was awestruck before Nadakhan appeared in orange smog. "Please, indulge yourself." He said, sitting down.

"I lost my appetite." She replied, pretending to be not in the mood to eat. "Never had much of a sweet tooth."

"Well, being stuck aboard a ship with filthy pirates, you learn to crave the finer things in life." He chuckles as he picked up a cream roll with a knife. "In time, you will see." He soon eats it.

"In time, you will be sorry."

He disappears in orange smog and reappears by the window, watching the remodelling of the Temple of Airjitzu. "I understand you don't like me and Jay has made it crystal clear you think for yourself. Well, I like that. What I don't like, is you wearing this." He holds up the engagement ring.

Nya looks at her left hand and is shocked. "When did you take that off?!"

"Just as we were putting you back in your suit. You know, the sapphire on the ring is very nice, but a small piece of it is worthless!" He soon gripped his hand tight and crunching was soon heard. He soon opened his hand, letting the pieces of the ring land on the ground as Nya is shocked. "Let me offer you this. Marry me and I save your friends."

"How am I expected to trust you when all you do is twist words around?" Nadakhan sips his drink. "I know. Free them, then I'll think about it."

He chuckles as he heads over to the vial. "I thought you might say that."

* * *

As the Misfortune's Keep was in the middle of the pieces of Ninjago, Nadakhan's crew prepare a plank on the bottom deck. "Take them out of the hole. Prepare the plank!"

Flintlocke aims one of his pistols at the Ninja as they come out while Clancee nervously held a cutlass. Blake and Gewuji help Geoff out due to his blindness and Jay was the last to get out, but due to his injuries, he stopped to touch the spot where his cracked ribs were. Nya soon ran up to them before Dogshank grabs hold of her and Aliil holds one of his swords at her neck. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I make the orders around here. The sooner you learn that, the smoother it will go."

Geoff soon made a left before Clancee straightens him. "W-W-Whoa, not that way." He said.

The plank is soon placed down as the pirates cheer on. "You hurt them and you can forget about any deal." Nya said.

"Then agree to marry me right now and it will all be over." Nadakhan replied.

"Nya, don't do it!" Blake yelled. "It'll make him all powerful!" A nearby pirate soon strike him in his still healing leg, causing it to start bleeding again. "Same damn leg!"

"The black one goes first." Nadakhan soon pushes Cole forward. "Then the yellow one." Flintlocke and Clancee grab hold of Cole's ball and throw it over him, causing it to move along the plank, dragging Cole along with it. "I'll ask you again, Nya." The skeleton that was above them soon moved, but moved back to its original position when Nadakhan looked at it. "Give me your hand and they live." The skeleton moves again, but moved back to its original position when Nadakhan looked at it before turning to Nya while pulling out Wilhelm's gun. "I remind you, below us is nothing but ocean. And just what does water do?"

Cole trembles as he tried to move the ball and chain back. "Nya, you can't!" Maggie yelled.

"I don't get it." Flintlocke said to Nadakhan. "We should be pushing her over. You said that all that matters is Djinnjago, not her."

"Quiet, you hairy lipped fool!" Nadakhan yelled, aiming the gun at him. "Or should there be one more walking that plank? Push him over!"

"Wait!" Cole yelled as Flintlocke came onto the plank and held a cutlass at him. "Don't I get any last words?"

"Humour me."

"I wish-"

"Cole!" Jay cuts him off as Clancee held him. "Don't do it!"

"You wish?" Nadakhan asked.

"I wish Vengestone didn't stop our powers, but made them stronger!" Cole replied as gold speaks appear around him as more appear around the cuff, causing him to chuckle. "I can't believe it worked."

"If he's within earshot, he has to grant the wish!" Lloyd said as Jay held his hand up, emitting electricity.

"Get them!" Nadakhan yelled.

A pirate charges at Cole, but he jumps over the plank, making her fall, but grab hold of the end as he soon punches Flintlocke, knocking the sword out of his hand while Geoff was firing big blasts of sand, but they miss. "I wish I can hear my surroundings!" Geoff yelled as gold specks appear by his ears. Geoff was soon wide eyed before some pirates charge at him, but he grabs hold of one's arms and kicks him back.

"I wish someone told me we were gonna use wishes." Nya said as she threw Dogshank over her, making her land on Aliil.

"Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhan replied.

"Careful not to waste wishes!" Lloyd said as Nya joined up. "Geoff used his last wish and now we're down to 15."

"Remember the rules, you can't wish for love, death or more wishes." Cole replied.

Nadakhan soon aimed the gun at them. "I wish that gun was empty!" Maggie yelled.

Nadakhan soon pulled the trigger, but it clicks as he soon looked at it before throwing it aside. "Another wish gone, and Cole's wish has made our powers too strong." Jay replied as he shocked Clancee, Blake blows some pirates completely off the ship and Gewuji encased Aliil in glass.

"I can't control it!" Gewuji yelled.

"I knew this was a bad idea, but nobody listens!" They start rising from the ground.

"We have to break off the ball and chains!" Lloyd said.

"I got it." Gewuji replied. "I wish that Vengestone was easily breakable." Gold specks appear around her before the Vengestone ball and chains soon lightly glowing. "Now!"

They each start breaking off the cuffs around their ankles as Jay growled. "Another wish wasted!" He yelled. "There's 13 now!"

Blake soon groaned as his leg still bled. "I wish I had no pain." Blake said as he rubbed his injured leg.

"Your wish is yours to keep." Nadakhan replied.

Blake soon felt his leg before smiling and moved it up to a pirate, kicking him down as another stabs him in his left shoulder. It goes through as Blake sighed before kicking the pirate back, making him let go of the sword. "That really hurt. Not." He sarcastically spoke while he pulled the sword out as blood came out of the wound before turning to a nearby pirate about to strike him.

Blake quickly blocks it and tries his best to move the sword around before Aliil, who managed to get free of being encased in glass, soon slashed him, tearing his gi, but he didn't feel it before he soon kicked the pirate back, and elbows Aliil back. "I wish you were a lousy swordsman!" Gewuji yelled as gold specks appear around her.

Aliil's swords soon slip out of his hands and his mouth before Blake kicks him back. Aliil grabs a nearby cutlass, but it slips out of his hand, sending it flying and nearly hitting Clancee, who shrieked. "W-w-watch where you th-throw that!" He called out.

"I ain't afraid to shoot you where you stand." Flintlocke said, aiming his pistol at them.

"I wish those shots are made of metal!" Maggie yelled as gold specks appear around her and Flintlocke fires, but Maggie held her arms out, making the bullets move to the side as Flintlocke reloads. "I wish I could summon stuff other than metal!" Gold specks appear around her again as she soon held her hand out, bringing a nearby barrel over and throws it at Flintlocke, making him lose his pistol, but he soon pulled out another one.

"I wish you were a lousy shot!" Lloyd yelled as gold specks appear around him.

"I never miss." Flintlocke replied as he soon fired his pistol. But the shot only came to Lloyd's feet.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"I said, I never miss!"

Nadakhan shrugs as he starts to fire again, but the shots ricochet as Maggie held her hands out to deflect some of them, one hitting a nearby Raid Zeppelin, making the blimp deflate. "Stop firing or else you're going to put a hole in all of us!" Nadakhan yelled.

"And would everyone stop wishing?!" Jay asked. "Nothing good is going to come of this!"

A nearby pirate charges at Nya, but Blake soon held his hand out, allowing the sword to hit his hand before Geoff soon blasts her away with his sand power. "Ow." Blake mockingly said.

Flintlocke soon moved the pistol to his foot and fired, causing him to scream as Aliil picked up his other pistol and started firing as the Ninja, except Nya, do Spinjitzu, knocking them all in one place as Nadakhan avoids Doubloon before getting out the Sword of Souls and stabs the ground, freezing the entire deck, causing everyone to slip. "That's not fair." Gewuji said. "He's fighting us with our friends' power."

Cole soon slipped forward. "I got it." He replied. "I wish he didn't have that sword!" Gold specks appear around him.

The sword starts to move as Nadakhan held it. "Huh?" He asked. "What?"

The sword soon came out of his hands as Maggie held her hand out, catching it. "Bring it!" She yelled.

Nadakhan charges at her, but she swings the sword at him, before she starts to slip as Flintlocke charges at her, knocking her down and picks up the sword. "Your blade, Captain." He said as Nadakhan soon took it.

"Well, you got what you wished for, boulder brain!" Jay yelled as Nya kicks a nearby pirate down and starts avoiding a nearby spinning pirate's sword. "Words matter! We can't just be firing off wishes from the hip like this!"

"That's 7 left." Lloyd replied as they duck down to avoid Clancee's sword strike. "We have to be wiser what we wish for."

"No, not wiser." Jay falls over. "Quieter! No more wishes!"

"How about this? I wish I was wise like Wu." Gold specks appear around him as the pirates in front of him slip and he stands straight before smiling.

"Oh, clever boy." Nadakhan said.

Lloyd jumps into two barrel, breaking them before he uses them as skates, knocking pirates down as he moved along. "Yeah, maybe we're overthinking this." Cole said. "Why hasn't anyone just said, 'I wish us all out of here'?" Unfortunately for him, gold specks appear around him as he inadvertently made his last wish.

"Oh!" The Misfortune's Keep start tilting forward. "You fool!" The tilting and the ice all over the deck causes everyone to fall and start sliding down as a few pirates fall off.


	4. Clancee's First Wish

"We really need to start listening to me!" Jay yelled as they slide down the still tilting deck.

"Make it stop!" Aliil yelled as he held onto a support beam with his legs wrapped around it.

"I can't!" Nadakhan replied. "He's wished us all out of here."

As she slid down, Gewuji looks up to see that Geoff and Maggie, who were also sliding down, are unable to grab hold of anything due to being in the middle of the deck, and looks at her hand. "I wish for a climbing axe!" She yelled as gold specks appear around her, and a climbing axe appears in her hand before she turns around, raises it, and strikes it onto the deck, trapping it in the ice and wood, managing to stop herself, and at the same time grabs Geoff by his right ankle before he grabs Maggie by both hands.

Jay, who was holding onto the plank, dodges a crate as he sees the vial falling down. "Oh, the venom!" He yelled as he turns around and uses his feet to catch it as Cole and Nya grab hold of the plank as well.

"I really wish you hadn't said that, Cole!" Nya said.

"I heard that." Nadakhan replied. "It's yours to keep!"

Nya soon gasped as she was down to her last wish. "And there's another one wasted!" Jay yelled. "You really aren't very good at this."

"Hold on!" Lloyd yelled as he was holding onto the door to the brig while Blake was holding onto a support beam nearby as the Misfortune's Keep stopped tilting, and was now vertical.

Gewuji quickly slides her hand up to the top of the climbing axe to try and keep her grip on it while still holding Geoff at the same time. Blake, who was now dangling from the support beam, soon looked over to Lloyd, and saw something. "Lloyd, your face!" He said, becoming shocked at the sight.

Lloyd was confused before turning to the icy floor to see his reflection in the ice. His hair was starting to turn white, his face was growing wrinkles, and his gi was becoming loose fitting. His face was like the image he saw in the Cave of Nigebrodne a couple of years earlier. "Oh, I'm not just getting wiser. I'm getting older!" His voice was also getting raspy.

"He wants you to wish it away." Jay said. "You can't!"

"Unless someone wishes something quick we're all gonna fall." Geoff replied, tightening the grip he had on Maggie. "I'm out."

"Don't look at me." Cole said.

"I don't have any left either." Gewuji replied.

"Me too." Maggie said.

Nya soon slips, and lands on Cole's feet. Unfortunately, her added weight makes Cole lose his grip, and they both fall off the ship. "Then I wish those clouds would stop us!" She yelled as gold specks appear around her.

* * *

They soon land on the clouds, and sigh in relief, before everyone else soon landed on them as well, immediately bouncing around on the clouds, like it was a trampoline. Jay chuckled as he sat up, but winced a little. "Would you look at that." He said.

Flintlocke growls as he prepared to charge at him, but he moves out of the way as Doubloon tried charging at him as well, but Geoff pushes him down while Gewuji kicks the pistol out of Aliil's hand, and Blake kicks a pirate off the clouds. Lloyd jumps along the clouds, knocking pirates down before lying back, exhausted, due to his rapid age growth, and the Ninja come up to him. "Lloyd, what's happening to you?" Nya asked.

"His wish to be wise had a slight malfunction." Blake replied.

"Don't worry about me." Lloyd said as Gewuji concernedly placed her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders. "Jay and I have one wish left and I'm not going to use it to save myself."

"But you'll continue to get decrepit." Jay replied.

"And you already sound like an old person!" Geoff said.

"Let me use my last wish to save you."

"Jay, the wise thing to do is to save it." Lloyd said. "I see beyond the now. You'll need it."

"For when?"

"For when it's said from the heart."

"Said from the heart? Hearts don't talk!"

"You think you can use your wishes to stop me?" Nadakhan asked as he came at them.

"I wish for a sword!" Lloyd yelled as gold specks appear around before his hand glowed specks of gold, conjuring a cutlass. "No, Nadakhan, I know our wishes will stop you. Just not today." He turns to Jay and Nya before stabbing the piece of cloud they were on, causing it to deflate like a balloon.

They soon slide down as the others look on. "Nya!" Gewuji yelled.

"Jay!" Cole yelled.

"Don't worry." Lloyd replied. "Together, those two will save us all!"

* * *

As they fall from the sky, Jay started to move over to Nya. "Nya!" He yelled.

"We have to create out dragons!" She yelled.

"I don't enough energy! I'm wounded! I'm not strong enough!"

"Then we'll be strong together. Hold on to me!" They move closer and immediately touch hands together as they spin around. As they spun, they smile at each other before their powers start to conjure a big ball of water and lightning before entering it as the ball soon turned into a dark blue dragon with glowing light blue scales.

The Hybrid Power Dragon roared as it soon flies off. "Hah! It's two dragons in one!"

"I guess water and electricity DO mix." Jay laughs at the remark.

* * *

Up in the clouds as they deflate, the Ninja look on, in shock. "Why would you do that?" Blake asked.

"You wasted a wish!" Geoff said.

"No, I saved the last one: Jay's wish." Lloyd replied before they turn to the pirates. "We've made our three wishes, Nadakhan. You can't control us!"

"You're right." Nadakhan said. "I can't make you wish it all away. But I can make him." He turns to Clancee, who is shocked. "You never made your wishes, Clancee. Wish these 6 away for me. Do it!"

"Oh, I don't know, C-C-Captain." Clancee replied as the clouds keep deflating.

"Do it or I will cast you away, you stuttering bastard!"

"Oh, I w-w-wish..." The Ninja look on, in concern, except for Lloyd and Geoff.

"Do it now!"

"I-I wish them away!" Gold specks soon appear around him before he closed his eyes in fear.

The Ninja soon look at themselves as Cole suddenly stopped glowing. "What...what's happening?" He asked as he starts to glow again.

"What is supposed to happen." Lloyd replied as they soon float before they into specks of their respective colours and only Cole, Gewuji, Maggie and Blake scream as they head into the Sword of Souls.

Some Raid Zeppelins soon came up to them as they get on, but Nadakhan stops Flintlocke. "You're not coming with me unless you get the girl back." He said. "Now go!" The Raid Zeppelins start to leave. "And make sure no harm comes to her or it'll come back to you tenfold!" He disappears in orange smog as Flintlocke lowered his goggles, pulled out a pistol, and eyes a nearby jet.

* * *

In the sky, the Hybrid Power Dragon flies along the sky before Jay looks up. "Watch out, Nya!" He yelled, seeing a lit barrel come down at them. The dragon manages to turn before it explodes.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Flintlocke said as he was in the jet. "A pirate's promise. No harm will come to her." He starts pursuing the Hybrid Power Dragon and fires at them before moving into the clouds. "A pirate's promise?" He laughs. The dragon soon went higher and Flintlocke sees a waiting group of police officers at the shore. "What?"

"Open fire!" Navis yelled as every officer started firing their MK47 40mm Advanced Grenade Launchers.

Flintlocke starts to move about to avoid them grenades as some explode in the air and he growled. "Ninja!"

Jay and Nya see Flintlocke fly away as Jay removed his eyepatch, revealing his eye which was slowly becoming visible, and throws it aside. "They came to rescue me and...and now they're all gone." He said. "Everyone's gone!"

"Well, I'm not." Nya replied. "And you heard Lloyd. He saw beyond today. It had to be like this."

"But now he's going to come after you! When will it be enough? When will it end? I...I can't stand losing anymore."

"I can't stand losing either, but Lloyd saved us for a reason." The Hybrid Power Dragon starts to lower down. "Let's hope by the time we see Nadakhan again we figure out what that reason is." As they made their way to them, the police officers were cheering them on.


	5. A Safe House

**(A/N: Well, gonna wait for those two new episodes of The Ice Chapter to see if Zane is the prisoner, or the Ice Emperor. The answer will ruin whatever I have planned in the future)**

* * *

The moment they were brought back to Ninjago City, Jay was looked at by a doctor, who reported that the Scrap 'n' Taps he was forced to participate in had resulted in the following injuries: Three cracked ribs on the lower left side, one had lightly punctured his left lung, his nose bone was cracked all over, the part of the skull where his right cheek was had signs of cracks on it, his jaw was slightly dislocated from the right, his right ankle was bruised from the Vengestone ball and chain, the bones in his left foot were crushed, his left eye showed signs of healing bruises, his right wrist was cracked, his left shoulder was dislocated, multiple bite marks on his tongue from biting it and the teeth missing from him were his upper right central incisor, his upper left cuspid, both of his lower right incisors and his lower right cuspid. But other than that, he was given the okay to help Nya try and secure a safe house for her.

* * *

On the streets, it was nightfall as there were many police cars lined up before barrels of dynamite soon drop down, blowing up one of the police cars as Simon and Tommy see one coming at them, before they crouch down as it land between the two they were hiding in and crawl out from under the wreckage. "Where are they?" Simon asked as he gripped his SIG-Sauer P320 Full Size.

"Don't freak out on me now, partner." Tommy replied. "We have to protect the girl!"

Some pirates soon rappel down as Clive, Cornelius, Sean and Archibald see them. "Heads up!" Clive yelled as they fire at them, hitting some, but a few rappel down behind them and grab Cornelius, Sean and Simon, making them lose their guns. Tommy, Clive and Archibald, were also grabbed, but they manage to grab hold of a police car as Tommy pistol whipped the pirate holding him and Clive shoots the pirates holding him and Archibald before they get up to see their colleagues being taken.

"Run!" They start to move along the cars as the officers follow them.

"They broke my watch!" An officer yelled as they ran to the police station.

Barrels of dynamite being dropped and exploding as one lands on an officer and one prepared to go for him. "Forget him!" Archibald yelled as he gripped his Beretta APX. "He's dead!"

* * *

They soon head inside and try their best to hold the door. "They're here!" Clive yelled.

"Get those two outta here!" Tommy yelled.

"Alright." Navis replied, getting out a SIG-Sauer P365. "Hold them back as long as you can!" He pulls the slide back as he takes off.

* * *

In an interrogation room, Jay and Nya look at a map of Ninjago as Navis soon comes in. "We can't defend you any longer. Did you find a safehouse?"

"Yeah, it's-" Jay was cut off.

"No, no, no, don't tell me. No one can know but you." He soon opens a nearby floor panel, revealing a staircase. "Listen, Jay, if Nadakhan finds and marries Nya, he'll have infinite wishes." He holds his gun out. "Protect her."

"I promise to, with my life."

"I appreciate the macho sentiment, but may I remind you that I can look after my-" The sound of gunshots cuts Nya off as Clive soon lands by the door.

"There isn't any time." Navis replied as Jay takes the gun and more officers land near him. "Go, ninja, go." Jay and Nya soon head down the stairs as Navis closes the panel before going up to the map.

He folds it up and puts it in his mouth as Nadakhan comes in. "And what do you think you're doing?" He asked as Flintlocke, Dogshank and Aliil appear at the doorway.

"You're too late, Nadakhan." He soon belches. "Damn, that was a big map."

"Hey, look." Aliil said as he held a rifle and opened the floor panel up. "They got away, Captain."

Navis burps again. "You'll never find them."

"Oh, I have my ways." Nadakhan said. "Take him prisoner. Take them all! And find me that girl!" Navis groaned before his left eye starts twitching.

* * *

Out in the ocean, Jay and Nya were on a rowboat as Jay was pulling the oars along and slowly winced due to his cracked ribs. "Please let me take a turn." Nya said. "If this is our way of travelling with a low profile, the least I can do is help row. Not to mention, you have cracked ribs."

"No, no." Jay replied. "I won't hear of it. You saved me last time. This time let me take care of you. Besides, a gentleman would never let a lady row. And cracked ribs or not, I won't give up." He soon notices something. "Oh, look! We're almost there."

"The lighthouse where Zane use to live. Haven't been here for a while."

"Unless you count over 2 and a half years. Anyway, let them search all of Ninjago. They'll never find us way out here." Nya soon fires a flow of water from her hand in the sea, using it like a propellor, knocking Jay down and he winced from the cracked ribs.

"Sorry. You said I couldn't row. I'm not rowing." Once the boat reached the shore, it scared off a bunch of seagulls, who were nearby before Jay and Nya look at the lighthouse, some seagulls landing on the roof or around it.

* * *

Inside, they come up to the top of the lighthouse, which was surprisingly clean as Jay held a bag and chuckles. "Actually it's a nice little resort." He chuckled again. "Vacant for years, yet not a sign of dust." He puts the bag on a nearby table and unzipped the bag, knocking some food out.

A nearby machine is heard beeping as they look to see the small robot that opened the panel with spare ship parts in it, coming out of the machine. "Oh, I forgot Zane's father liked his toys." The robot puts the food back in the bag and straightens it. "Let's see what kind of supplies we have."

Jay sighed as he looked inside the bag. "Enough food for a week." He places an apple down and the robot puts it back in the bag. "Change of clothes." He gets out some spare gis and the robot puts them back in the bag. "The vial of poison Nadakhan doesn't know we have." He holds up a blowgun and dart before putting them down and the robot puts them back in the bag. "Commissioner Navis' pistol." He gets out the gun and the robot puts it back in the bag. "And finally, one teapot of Traveler's Tea." He holds up the teapot. "But only just in case all else fails."

"You wanna go over the plan again?"

"Ok. If Nadakhan shows up, we shoot him with the poison, then when he can't use his magic, I say my last wish and save Ninjago." He chuckles. "A wish, Lloyd told me is said from my heart. A heart that has no clue what it could be, but if said incorrectly could likely make everything ten times worse!"

"You'll think of it. You always do." The robot soon zipped the bag up as Nya sighed. "Let's get settled in."

"You can take the bed." He points to the single bed, which appears to be the only comfortable thing in the room.

"You're the one with cracked ribs, you take it. I'll take the table."

"Ok." Jay slowly went over to the bed and sat down on it, exhaling a little while touching his cracked ribs.

"We can use the peace and quiet to think. All we can do now is hope the police can find Nadakhan before Nadakhan finds us." Unaware to the both of them, someone was stalking them from the stairs.

* * *

On the upper deck of Misfortune's Keep, Navis, Simon, Tommy, Clive, Cornelius, Sean and Archibald were at the plank as the crew were surrounding them. "You can threaten us all you want, Nadakhan, but it'll do you no good." Navis said. "We don't know where they are. And I must warn you, I'm a blue ribbon swimmer. Won three straight championships in my heyday.

Nadakhan thinks. "But are THEY good swimmers?" He asked, pointing to his deputies. "Choose who goes first."

"I...I can't. They're all like sons to me." Nadakhan strikes him down before turning to them as they slowly go onto the plank.

"Well, then, I'll take all of them." He soon grabs Archibald. "Except him. His ancestor was the reason I was trapped in that teapot. Let's see how he likes being trapped himself." He soon strikes Archibald with the Sword of Souls and he turns into a white speck before it goes into the blade.

"Alright, alright, alright. No more officers in the blade. To hell with Tommy and Cornelius. I never liked them anyway."

"Us?!" Tommy asked.

"Simon and Clive were the dipsticks who nearly spilled the intel on the tiger widow venom." Cornelius said before realising. "Uh...forget I said that. What I did, that was naughty, naughty. Now I am the dipstick."

"That's why I don't like you two." Navis replied.

"Tiger widow venom?" Clancee asked. "You mean that poison that can hurt the captain?"

"But you said you dumped it out." Aliil said to Nadakhan.

"So the Ninja still have it?" Nadakhan asked.

"I'm not gonna say another word." Tommy replied.

"Well, I will." Cornelius said as he looked down. "And it is...Geronimo!" He immediately dove off the plank.

"Geronimo!" Tommy soon jumped off the plank as Navis, Simon, Clive and Sean look at each other.

"Geronimo!" Clive yelled, jumping off.

"Geronimo!" Navis yelled, jumping off.

"Geronimo!" Sean yelled, jumping off.

"Geronimo!" Simon yelled, jumping off.

* * *

They had all landed in the river with many splashes occurring as Tommy and Cornelius were holding onto a buoy before they surface. "Well, look on the bright side, they still don't know where to look."

"Bright side?" Tommy asked.

"They've stranded us in the middle of a forsaken ocean, you dipstick!" Cornelius yelled. "Not to mention they trapped Archibald in the sword!"

"Don't worry, boys." Navis replied as he starts free stroking, but remained where he was. "Blue...ribbon...swimmer."

"Except that...we have company." Clive said, pointing out to see some sharks, who were attracted by Navis' splashing.

Navis soon turned as his eyes started twitching as Sean and Clive soon swam to the buoy and grab hold of it with Clive on top of Tommy. "Get off of me, you idiot, you're heavy!" He yelled.

"I hate sharks!"

Simon soon noticed Navis' twitching eyes. "But your eye is twitching." He said.

"I know." Navis replied. "I know. I'm not blind!"


	6. Wish Planning

**(A/N: Damn, now I have to wait till 7th September. I personally think he is)**

* * *

"So they do have the poison." Nadakhan said. "What possibly for? Are they trying to set up a trap?"

"All the more reason to stick with the plan." Flintlocke replied as Nadakhan turned to the crew. "This nonsense with the girl, it was never supposed to be about her. When we started this journey, it was about making a home for us. Well, you're strong enough now and you've done that. You gave us Djinnjago. We control the skies. We've won, Nadakhan." The pirates soon cheer, except for Dogshank. "But when will it be enough?"

"Enough?!" He holds up the sword as it glowed red. "It will never be enough! You damn ungrateful ingrates! Before you met me, you all were nothing! I granted your wishes, I took you in, I made you the most feared pirates that have ever roamed the seas! So I promise you this, those who help me complete the Djinn marriage ceremony will receive everything they have ever dreamed of."

"But how can we trust you? With the power of infinite wishes, it's just as easy to get rid of us."

"What the hell are you accusing me of?"

"I guess what I'm getting around to is..." He looks at a nearby table where Simon, Tommy, Clive, Cornelius, Sean and Archibald's guns laid on it before he soon grabbed Clive's revolver and aimed it at Nadakhan. "...consider this a mutiny."

"Oh! I see you've forgotten you can't shoot straight."

"Now, stop right there. I'm not joking."

"Go ahead! Let's see what kind of aim you have at point blank." He fires a shot, causing the crew to gasp, but fabulously, Nadakhan was still breathing and laughs at Flintlocke. He moves closer to to him as Flintlocke kept firing the gun, but the bullets don't even hit Nadakhan properly as they land on the deck before the gun clicked. Nadakhan soon struck the gun out of his hand, making it fall off the deck and into the ocean as Flintlocke fell over. "Now. Does anyone else have the stupidity to stand up to me?" They all shook their heads. "I thought so. Give him the mop, Clancee. You're no longer the bottom rung." He soon walked away as Clancee dropped the mop near Flintlocke and Aliil grabs his pistols from behind his back.

"Sorry, matey." He said while putting his new pistols in his belt before they all walk away as Flintlocke stood up, holding the mop.

* * *

It was now dusk as Jay was looking out of a window as he was eating Ninja Chips, the crumbs falling onto the ground where the robot sweeps it up as Nya finishes her dinner. "Ok, here's a crazy one." She said. "What if you wish to resurrect the Devourer, then we sic it on Nadakhan?"

Jay soon dropped the bag, allowing all the crumbs to fall out as the robot swept it back into the bag and took it. "Uh-uh." He replied. "Can't do that either. Can't wish to do harm, can't wish for more wishes, and you can't wish for..." He chuckles. "...love. Which is how I got us into this mess. All due to just one little glimpse into the future showing us together." As he talked, the robot comes up to the stalker with the bag in its hands. Jay soon sighed. "Our friends, gone. Our world, torn apart. Look at us. This is all my fault."

Nya soon noticed the robot by the stairwell. "Jay..."

"I guess we really do end up together, just not how I'd envisioned it."

"Stop."

"I know, I know. You don't want to hear it."

"No, I meant stop talking. Did you hear that? I don't think we're alone." They look at the robot by the stairwell before the stalker soon took off and Jay and Nya move to it. "We're not the only ones here!"

"Ah! You mean I've been exposing my innermost feelings in front of a complete stranger? Ah, I feel so violated!"

"They won't be a stranger after we get to know them. Hurry!" They soon run down to chase after it.

* * *

They come to the bottom of the stairwell to see the barricade they had made up and Jay sighs. "The door's barricaded. No one could've escaped. We've been locked up so long I think you're starting to see things."

Thudding was heard as they see the robot coming down, picks up a nearby cog and moves while picking up another cog. They watch it come up to a small lever in the wall. "Like how I'm seeing there's a hidden basement in the lighthouse?" Part of the wall opens up, revealing a ramp as the robot goes down it. Jay quickly got out Navis' gun as they go down the ramp, following the robot.

* * *

They come into a secret room, looking like a basement, with many machine parts laying about. "Looks like a bunch of stuff from Zane's father's old lab.

A nearby toolbox falls over, making them turn to where it was as Jay held the gun out. "You're right, we're not alone!" Jay soon came behind Nya.

They start to back away. "I thought you were supposed to protect me."

"I thought you were over that."

The robot soon came up to where the toolbox was knocked apover and hands the cogs to something behind the shelf, a hand grabbing them. "Whoever you are, come out."

Jay aimed the gun at the shelf. "Come out! I'm not afraid to use this!"

The individual comes out, revealing to be a rusty and badly built version of Zane. "I am Zane, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves." He said as he soon came out, revealing his exposed circuitry on the chest, with a clock by where the heart should be.

"Zane? Oh!" They calm themselves while Jay puts the gun away. "When Zane's father lived here, he must've made his first attempt to build Zane."

"Great, another knight in rusted armour." Nya said, sarcastically.

"Rusted, maybe. But can he still protect?"

He starts moving about, doing fighting moves, trips and falls onto himself. "Built to protect what? Itself?"

"Who knows? But if the two of us can't figure out my wish, maybe a new perspective might help." Nya shrugs.

* * *

At what remains of Jamanakai Village, Doubloon, in a jet, passes by, looking over at the village before moving on.

* * *

In the Glacier Barrens, Aliil passes by in a jet and looks around before moving on as well. Both jets return to Misfortune's Keep and land. They pass by Flintlocke, who is mopping the deck and come up to Nadakhan as he was at the helm and he turns to them. "Did you two see her?" He asked.

Doubloon shook his head. "Neither have I, Captain." Aliil replied.

Nadakhan growled as he passed between them and slammed his fists onto the table. "You morons! Where is she?" Whistling was soon heard as Nadakhan turned to see it was Clancee, his new first mate, who was cleaning a window and came up to him. "Clancee, my dear boy?"

"Ah, y-yes, Captain?" Clancee asked.

"It just occurred to me that you still have two wishes left."

"B-But, uh, Clancee doesn't need wishes. Clancee's just happy how he is."

"Tell me where she is. Wish it... or you'll wish you had."

"B-b-b-but... Ok, then. Uh... I wish...I wish... I wish I could see where she is right now." The window soon shined to reveal, Jay, Nya and rusty Zane as they were talking while Nadakhan sees something outside their window.

* * *

At Zane's father's place, Jay and Nya were laughing as rusty Zane was running along the ceiling before he notices Nadakhan in the mirror. "Oh!" He yelled. "Who is that?" He soon falls down, landing on top of them.

Jay gasped. "Break the mirror before they know where we are!" He replied as rusty Zane quickly got up and threw a shuriken at the mirror, breaking it.

* * *

On Misfortune's Keep, the moment the mirror was broken, the window returned to normal. "Well, I've sailed enough seas to know that was the red kelp of the West Apostle Current." He said before turning to the other crew members nearby. "Drop sails and cocker the cannons, crew. I know where they are." The Misfortune's Keep soon takes off.

* * *

The following morning, at the lighthouse, Jay and Nya, both in clean gis, look at the teapot of Traveler's Tea before Jay makes a grab for it, but Nya stops him. "Don't even think about it." She said. "The Traveler's Tea should only be used as a last resort."

"But we know they're coming." Jay replied. "I can't protect you all by myself."

"Don't forget, we have Echo Zane." They turn to where he was playing chess with the robot and some seagulls watch. Some pieces were already on the ground.

"That is correct." Echo Zane said. "You are safe with me." As he was distracted, the robot moves its white bishop over to Echo Zane's brown queen was and swapped it over while dropping the queen. The seagulls squawk at the cheating as Echo Zane looked back to see the switch. "How..." He was confused at the sight. "How the hell did you...?" The robot shrugs.

"You said you saw us old together in the future, right?" Jay moves the teapot forward to rest his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. "Then doesn't that mean you do protect me? That we do get through this? You know as well as I do we can't keep running. No matter where we go, Nadakhan won't stop coming. But that doesn't mean we can't stop him here, together."

"You're right, we have the poison, and I may not know what to wish for now, but the future is inevitable." Jay said as he got up.

"That's the spirit! Now, if we're gonna have company, what say you help me spruce this place up?"

Echo Zane soon watched them move off as the robot grabbed a castle from the ground and puts it on the board while moving his bishop forward. The seagulls squawk again at the cheating as Echo Zane looked back and was shocked. "Is that checkmate?" He asked, unaware that his opponent had once again cheated.


	7. Lighthouse Attack

Jay pulls a wire out from underneath a console as Nya pulled a nearby lever, which revolves the floorboards around the table before the other side revealed a giant globe, Jay uses his Lightning on some wiring as Nya screwed the wire by the globe.

* * *

Down by the entrance, Echo Zane hammers a board down as the robot came up to him with some sharp nails before laying them out. As it did so, Echo Zane's face plating and left arm fell off.

* * *

Several minutes later, Nya fixes Echo Zane up as Jay hands her a screwdriver. He soon stood up, runs up a wall and along the ceiling before making some fighting moves as Jay and Nya smile at each other.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jay removes three bullets from Navis' gun magazine before placing them underneath a piece of a pallet which has nails drilled in the bottom before placing the pallet piece underneath a stair as he repeated the process with a few more and by the windows.

* * *

By the time they were finished with laying out their improvised traps, it was dusk as Nya hands Jay the dart and blowgun. "Keep this close." She said. "I transferred the poison into the dart. You may only have one shot at him, so use it wisely."

"Thanks." He replied, putting the dart into the blowgun before grabbing the teapot. "And I want you to have this." Nya puts the strap over her shoulder. "If anything happens to me, use the Traveler's Tea to get yourself out of here. He's convinced he's gonna marry you. If that happens, nothing can stop him." He soon saw her facial expression. "Um... You're upset. What did I say?" He places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she nudges it off.

"It's nothing you said, it's just... Both of you seem so convinced you see a future with me." She heads over to a window, being careful not to step on the pallet piece. "What voice do I have in all this? All my life, my identity has been defined by someone else. First I was Kai's sister, then I was your horrible girlfriend, who later cheated on you when I kissed your best friend and now this, I'm the Grey Ninja, a Master of Water."

"Nya, I... I never knew you felt this way."

"All I want is to be able to choose my own destiny."

"Well, then, what do you want to be?"

She sighs. "I don't know, but just the power to choose for myself is enough. I believe you when you say we'll end up together, but it's my future too. I just wish I had a say in it." She soon sits down. "And I wish we didn't have a lovestruck Djinn chasing us to the ends of Ninjago."

"That's it! What if I wished he wasn't a Djinn? What if he was like us?"

"Then it wouldn't matter if he married me. He'd never get his wishes."

"Better yet, he won't be able to use his magic to get away, so we could trap him here forever!"

Echo Zane soon came up to them. "I sense they are here." He said.

They move to a closer window. "Remember, Jay, when you wish it, he has to hear it."

* * *

It was soon nightfall as clouds were forming. "Get the girl!" Nadakhan was heard as ropes pass through them and the pirates start to rappel down them.

"You heard the c-c-captain." Clancee said to the crew. "Take the girl!"

They start heading up the stairs as Jay sees from the top. "Alright, everyone take your positions." Nya said as she was putting her hood on and grabbing a couple of katanas as Jay did so as well.

* * *

At the door, Clancee prepares to open the door, but the pirates behind him crash into him and making him come at the door. "Hold on, you don't open the door, I do. I'm h-h-higher in command." Clancee moves the knob down, but hears something before the door suddenly was forced forward as everyone soon fell down the stairs while the door retracted into the doorway due to having a spring attached.

Aliil looks up to see Monkey Wretch climbing up the wall before they start heading up the stairs and climb up the wall as well. "Let 'em have it!" They start throwing parts out the window, some hitting the pirates as Jay and Nya throw down a console, knocking one pirate down as one brings a ladder up and they start climbing it as Monkey Wretch and a few more pirates were close to the top. "There's too many. They're almost here!"

"Then let's show them what we've got!" Jay said as they back away from the window.

* * *

The pirates soon surround the window as one soon stepped on a pallet piece. The weight of the pirate causes the pallet to move down before gunshots are heard and the bullets hit not only him in the chest, but another in the neck and one in the jaw before they fall off and the first pirate fell forward.

* * *

"Light, camera, action!" Nya said as she and Jay quickly put on some sunglasses before Jay pulled a lever, turning the globe on, shinning a very bright light.

* * *

The blinded pirates soon fell down to the ground as Clancee laughed at them before moving aside as he turned the doorknob, making the door come out before he cuts the spring, breaking it off.

* * *

He enters to see the robot making fighting stances before Echo Zane came up to him and tries to punch him, but falls back before he could have a chance to.

* * *

Jay pulls the lever that revolves the light globe to bring the table back. "You OK?"

"Ready for round two." She grabs some knives before a barrel of lit dynamite soon came in.

"Run!" They jump out of a window as the barrel explodes and Nya grabs hold of a loose tile as she grabs Jay. They look up to see a Raid Zeppelin coming in.

* * *

"Get those scurvy landlubbers!" Aliil yelled as they laugh and a pirate holds another barrel of dynamite. Nya quickly jumps up to the roof as Jay grabbed hold of the railing and Nya helps him over. "Fire in the hole!" Aliil lights the dynamite, but Jay soon held his hands out, firing bolts of lightning, shocking most of the crew as Aliil and Doubloon quickly jump off before the Raid Zeppelin explodes.

Nya laugh as she saw the remains fall down. "Spot on, Jay!" She said.

* * *

By the entrance, the pirates enter as the robot and Echo Zane back away before the robot slowly moved forward, causing them to smile before they step on the nails. The pirates scream as they ran out.

* * *

A jet soon comes by with Dogshank on the anchor as she roared before letting go and crashes through the wall as Jay sees it. "I don't see Nadakhan!" He said. "The plan won't work if he isn't here."

A Raid Zeppelin rises from the ground with Doubloon and Aliil on top. "Look out!"

"Neither of them are Nadakhan." They soon jump off as Doubloon lands on Jay, but he manages to punch him, knocking him as Aliil charged at Nya and tries to kick her.

"What's the matter? No swords to help you out?" She sarcastically asked as she blocks the kick.

"Your friend wished it away." Aliil said as he soon moved to try and punch her, but she holds her hands out, firing a flow of Water at her, knocking him into Doubloon, as Jay got out his swords and charged at them. Doubloon knocks Aliil off as Jay prepared to strike, but Doubloon quickly blocked it with his staff before spinning and tried to strike, but Jay blocks it. He spins again as Jay prepared to strike, but Doubloon blocks the swords. As they clash their weapons, Nya got her swords out to try and help Jay. But before she could, Aliil gets up and aims Flintlocke's pistols at her. "I still know how to shoot. Dogshank, now!"

Dogshank's hand soon came through the roof, grabbing hold of Nya's leg and brings her down into the burning room. "Nya!" Jay yelled.

"Let me go!" Nya yelled as Dogshank shook her, making her lose one of her swords as Doubloon and Aliil sneak up behind Jay to try and hit him, but he turns around and blocks Doubloon's staff while kicking Aliil back.

* * *

Inside, Dogshank carries Nya over her shoulder as she moved down the stairs, avoiding the unexploded rigged steps. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, Captain's orders." Dogshank said. "But it's nice to see you again. I've missed our play dates."

"It's nice seeing you too, but if my memory serves correct, I believe last time I said I wasn't going to play nice!" Nya soon moved her hand into Dogshank's hat and grabs hold of something that causes her to scream before she moved it back as the sound of tearing is heard with Nya holding a chunk of purple hair.

"Shit! You pulled my hair? What kind of warrior pulls hair?" She throws her down as Nya soon landed close by and Dogshank swings an anchor in her hand.

"The kind that are woefully undersized, bitch." Dogshank growled as she swung her anchor at Nya, who moves to the side as it strikes a step before running up the chain and kicks her in the face.

* * *

Back upstairs, Doubloon pushes Jay into the burning room as Aliil came in as well while they were rolling across the floor before Doubloon kicked Jay off of him as he lands on a table and Aliil and Doubloon move around him before Jay sees the lever to the table he was standing on behind him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said. "Whatever you do, do not touch that lever."

Doubloon looks at it and prepared to pull it. "Doubloon, no!" Aliil yelled, but it was too late as Doubloon pulls it.

"Thanks!" The table soon revolved over with Jay along with it.

"You nincompoop!" Aliil pistols whips his face, in anger, sending his head spinning.

* * *

The inverted table lead to the top of the stairwell where Jay sees Nya moving around Dogshank before she grabbed hold of the chain as Dogshank held it. "You need help?"

"I think I got this under control." Nya said, but as she moved, the teapot starts to pour out the Traveler's Tea.

"Nya, the tea!"

The spilt tea opens a portal behind Clancee as he was watching Echo Zane, who is restrained by two pirates. Nya soon jumped over Dogshank and struck her with the handle of her sword. "Anybody home?"

"You!" Dogshank said, swinging her anchor, but Nya jumps over her and kicks her back. Dogshank soon fell off the stairwell and screamed before going through the portal and it fades away.

* * *

She lands on Tiger Widow Island, in the tiger widow's den as she gasped before looking up to see the spider coming at her. The tiger widow soon showed its fangs at her, but she wasn't afraid. "Boo!" The spider soon crawled away, in fear. "You chicken!"

* * *

Back at the lighthouse, Jay comes up to Nya. "Nya, give me the potion." He said. "We have to get out of here."

Clancee soon looked up and was surprised. "They have the Traveler's Tea!" He yelled. "G-g-get it before they can escape!" The pirates run up the stairs, weapons raised, but one steps on a rigged step, causing bullets to hit a few of them as Doubloon came at them, but Jay quickly caught hold of the staff before a few shots were heard, causing Nya to drop the teapot.

"Nooooo!" Jay and Nya yelled as it fell before it was grabbed by Monkey Wretch.

"Don't let that monkey get away with it!" Jay yelled as Monkey Wretch heads for the basement with the robot chasing after him.

But as soon as he entered, Nadakhan, who was waiting, struck it with the Sword of Souls, destroying it. "Stupid toy." He said.

* * *

Back at the stairwell, Jay looks to see the one that caused Nya to lost the teapot was Aliil as he fired the pistols before they click and Nya holds her hand out, firing a flow of Water, knocking him down before she turned to the pirates and fired another flow of Water from her other hand, knocking them down. Jay soon punched Doubloon with a fist of Lightning as it keeps shocking him while he hits a wall and Nya sees Nadakhan at the bottom of the stairwell. "He's here!" She said. "Make your wish that he's not a Djinn!"

Jay soon looked down at him. "Nadakhan, I wish you weren't-" He was cut off when Nadakhan disappeared in orange smog. "Where did he go?" He reappears ahead of them. "I wish you weren't a-" Nadakhan disappears again.

Nadakhan scoffed as he reappeared near them. "You think I don't know what you're up to?" He asked.

"He's too fast! I can't get the words out!"

"You have to shoot him." Nya said. "Use the poison dart!"

But as Jay was about to get the blowgun out, Aliil crashes into him, knocking Jay into Nya, who falls off the stairwell, but Jay quickly catches him. "Don't worry, I got you!"

"But now you can't shoot him! And he's still coming!"

The pirates prepare to surround Jay as he quickly used the blowgun to block their weapons. "I am built to protect those who cannot protect themselves!" Echo Zane yelled before moving his arms up, punching the pirates restraining him before running along the wall, up the stairwell before kicking a pirate back and punches another one, knocking him into some others, elbowing Doubloon from behind, kicks the pistol out of Aliil's hands and punches him in the face, knocking him down. He soon turned to Nadakhan. "You stepped on my friend. Now I will step on you."

"Oh, really?" Nadakhan asked, unamused. "Give it a try, metal man." He prepares some fighting moves, but slows down as his left arm falls off.

"Oh! Uh..." His left leg soon falls off and he falls onto the ground.

Nadakhan laughed at the embarrassment. "Pure scrap." He soon disappeared and reappeared below Jay and Nya.

"Oh, no!" Nya yelled. "Shoot him, Jay."

"Come to me, my dear."

"If I try and shoot him, you'll fall right into his arms." Jay said. "Hold on!"

"Hold on?" Nya asked. Jay soon throws her and himself out of the hole Dogshank made and into the ocean.

"Find her!" Nadakhan yelled to his pirates.


	8. Teared Apart

Jay and Nya start to swim for the surface and remove their hoods. "We have to find the teapot." Jay said as they see a window and swim over to it.

* * *

Jay punches the window, but winced because of his broken wrist before he kept on punching, despite the pain and it breaks, allowing him and Nya to get into the basement through the broken window as water lightly flowed in.

They find the teapot close by and Jay heads over to pick it up as he winced from his cracked ribs. "The Traveler's Tea!" Nya said. "Good thinking!" As they both held it, the pirates were heard as they quickly head over to the door to try and shut it, but most of their arms were sticking out as Jay and Nya try to keep them from coming in while Nya held a bar between it and the floor as Jay sighed in relief.

"Guess we can finally say this truly is a last resort." He chuckles a bit before moving the teapot down, but only a few drops come out of the spout, creating a small portal.

"That's it? That's all that's left? That isn't big enough for the both of us."

"But it is big enough for you. Nya, take the poison. I promised you I was gonna protect you and I'm a man of my word."

"Oh, Jay. This is the reason."

"The reason for what?"

"The reason you're the only one I've ever let into my heart. I don't know how to tell you this, but even before you saw a glimpse into our future, I saw it too...the first time I met you."

Jay gasped. "You did?"

"I know about the ring, I know you wanted to propose to me, I know you didn't feel like telling me." Jay looked down as he sees the portal getting smaller.

"Hurry, Nya, the flame is dying out!"

"But if I'm ever going to have a say in our future, it's me who has to protect you because you're wounded and it's you who has the wish." She soon grabbed hold of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm speaking up for my future, and it's never felt better. Save me, Jay Gordon-Walker. There's gonna be a wedding and I want you to do something about it. If I were to marry someone, it'd be you." Jay was surprised to hear it and prepared to move close to kiss her, but Nya immediately throws him into the portal as his screaming was heard before the portal disappeared and she sees the blowgun and dart in her hand. "Now, let's get on with it." She backs away from the door, puts the blowgun and dart away, pulls out her sword while she watched as the bar was knocked down and the pirates started coming in.

* * *

Several seconds later, they drag Nya out as Aliil soon held a pistol to her head and Nadakhan chuckled. "I have never seen a more beautiful bride." He said before chuckling again and moves closer to kiss her on the cheek. She soon backed away and headbutts him before Aliil hits her in the back of her head, knocking her out. "Bring her back and have her prepared for the wedding."

"Aye, Captain!" He said.

* * *

By the time the portal opened up, it was morning as Jay was free falling and screaming before coming across junk piles as it turned out to be his parents' scrap yard as he lands on a mattress before bouncing off it and lands on some junk, falls back and lands on an old refrigerator before falling back and lands on some old Nindroid parts as Ed and Edna soon came out of their trailer. "What is that racket?" Ed asked as he and Edna come out and climb up a nearby junk pile to see Jay, who was fading in and out of consciousness and his nose and the cuts on his face started to bleed again as Ed gasps. "Our son!"

"Oh, you mean our adopted son, Ed." Edna replied. "Remember?"

"Of course I remember, Edna, but this is the second time he's landed on our doorstep, and if you think I'm not gonna help him, well, you don't know the man you married."

"Course I know. That's why I married you." They soon move closer. "Oh, I hope he's alright. Oh, look at him, his face has cuts all over and his nose looks broken."

"Now, how the hell does someone just fall from the sky?"

"Mom? Jay weakly asked as blood started coming out of his mouth. "Dad?" He winced a little due to his cracked ribs.

* * *

Up in the sky, the pieces of Ninjago started to have bridges all over and many structures and buildings were added, almost looking like Djinnjago.

* * *

Inside a room in the Temple of Airjitzu, Squiffy and Bucko, both in pirate attire, have their ears at the door as they could hear the sounds of Nya grunting before Dogshank comes up to them. "There you two are." She said. "Nadakhan has a mission for you."

"Back so soon?" Bucko asked.

"Did you give our respects to the tiger widow?" Squiffy asked.

Dogshank sarcastically laughs. "Very funny." She replied. "Now get outta here!" They soon take off in fear as Dogshank prepares to head into the room and closes the door as soon as she went in.

* * *

Inside the room, Flintlocke was mopping while nearby, Nya, who was just in a grey bikini with a dress half done on, around her waist, struggling against Doubloon, Clancee and Aliil. "Hold still!" Aliil yelled as Dogshank came up to them and Nya manages to elbow Clancee, knocking him back, kicks Aliil in the groin, making him squeal and hold it in pain, and slaps Doubloon about in the face, making it spin before Dogshank grabs her by the head.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Nya said. "Miss No Fun."

Dogshank moves her in front to help put the dress on. "Most girls would be lucky to marry a man who can give them whatever they want." She replied as she threw Nya's bra aside.

"We're not most girls, are we? Besides, what I want is to NOT marry him. But I don't suppose you'd help me with that."

Dogshank places her down as they all look on. The dress had blue, brown and gold markings, flowers at the bottom and four sleeves, two of which have her arms in them while the other two hang. "Ah!" Clancee said. "D-d-don't she look pretty in white?"

"Pretty? I look hideous." She soon looked at herself in the mirror. "And what's with these four arms?"

"It was his mother's." Aliil said as he was able to recover from his groin pain. "I'll make alterations."

Nya groans. "I hate dresses!" Doubloon soon sees something sticking out of her gi which was laying nearby and grabs it. It was the blowgun.

"A blowpipe?" Clancee asked.

"And a dart filled with tiger widow poison, real nasty stuff." Dogshank replied. "I should know."

Doubloon was about to put his finger at the tip before Aliil swipes it. "Careful, one drop of it is deadly." He said.

"But to a Djinn, it'd slow him down long enough to do something stupid." Clancee replied.

"Please, you can't tell him." Nya said. "You have a choice. You don't have to do this!"

"He'd blame us for even letting it get this close."

"Clancee, get rid of it." Aliil said, holding it out to him.

"And hurry up." Dogshank replied as Clancee looked at the blowgun. "The ceremony run through is in a few minutes." She walks away as Flintlocke looked on before Aliil sees him.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work!" He forces Nya aside as Flintlocke resumes mopping. "Now, hold still while I take measurements."

* * *

At Ed and Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk, Jay was in the trailer, blanket around him, tissues in his nostrils and some bandages on his face as he had some soup with Ed and Edna looking at him. "And then when I tired to save Nya with the Traveler's Tea, she said since I had the most important wish, I was the one who needed to be saved." He said to them. "Then she pushed me through the portal. I had no idea where I was going. I guess with my parents on my mind, it sent me where I needed to be."

"Oh!" Edna said as she came close to Ed. "Hear that? He called us his parents."

"So that's why Ninjago is falling apart." Ed replied.

Jay sighed. "If I could take the wishes back, I would, but I can't." He said. "It costed me my friends, the love of my life, and most importantly, the two people who care for me the most." Ed gets angry at the sentence. "And now it's up to me, and me alone, to stop the wedding and save the world. Just one wounded guy against a Djinn and his entire army."

"Now, you stop it. You stop making excuses."

"Uh, excuse me?"

Ed forces Jay up, making him drop the soup onto Ed's pants, but he didn't care. "Every time you're over your head, you make a joke and try to laugh it off. Well, right now is not a time to be a man of words, but a man of action."

"Ed, don't be so hard on him." Edna said, making Ed let Jay go.

"Now, he needs to hear this, darling. The world is falling apart and he's eating soup and recovering from minor injuries."

"But I told you." Jay said. "It's just me!"

Ed soon raised his hand and moved it across, slapping Jay, who moves his head to the side and causing Edna to become shocked. "Hush, puppy! You're liked by everyone who meets you. You're telling me a boy from a junkyard can't scrap together a few new friends to help him out in a jam?" This gets Edna and Jay to smile.

* * *

By dusk, Jay, without the tissues in his nostrils, was by the entrance, hugging his parents. "Good luck infiltrating the wedding, son."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad! I'll let you know how things go!" He starts to take off.

"And after you save Nya, bring her over for a bite." Edna said. "We'd love to see her again." Jay soon frowned before conjuring his Power Dragon, gets on it and flies off. "I still think you were hard on him, Ed."

"And that's why I married you, sweetheart." Ed replied as they head back inside.

* * *

**(A/N: I think I regret having Ed slap Jay. Plz, don't kill me, this time)**


	9. Go, Ninja Replacements, Go

**(A/N: Saw those new episodes of Season 11, seem okay, but still not relieved)**

* * *

At a theatre, Dareth, wearing a light blue suit, brown shirt and black dress shoes, and a pit bull were on stage as a man was sitting at the front row, arms folded. "Now, look, I know stars when is see them, and this mutt here is as talented as they come." Dareth said to the man as the dog does immediately some tricks while standing on its back paws. The dog soon moved back down and starts to sniff at Dareth's feet. "No, Puddles, not here." Puddles raises its back left leg up and starts urinating, hitting Dareth's left shoe and leaving a puddle near it. "No!" He groaned as he tried to shake the dog urine off his shoe as Puddles stopped urinating and the man is disgusted.

"You wouldn't know talent if it smacked you in the face." He said. "Now get outta here!"

* * *

In the alleyway outside the theatre, Dareth has the door slammed at his face as Puddles was near him and he sighed. "But I would know a Ninja when I saw him." Someone said aloud as Dareth turned to see it was Jay. "A brown ninja." Dareth laughs. "Still have the suit? I'm looking for some help."

"I've been waiting for this day." Dareth replied as he soon spins before stopping, somehow changing into his brown gi and tabi boots. "Who else did you have in mind?" Puddles barks.

* * *

Several minutes later, Cirrus was writing in a book before knocking was heard and she goes to the door, opens it and see Jay, who beckons her to come.

* * *

Outside Chen's Noodle House, someone is heard screaming as the doors were soon flown open and a man in a straw hat lands on the road as Skylor, who is wearing a new gi, was by the door, stretching her fingers, and Jay comes by, scaring the man away. "Let me guess, you're not here for the noodles." Skylor said as Jay soon grins.

* * *

In Jamanakai Village, Patrice holds up a picture of Tox to a middle aged man, who sadly shakes his head before he turned to a nearby individual and sees it is Jay, who nods.

* * *

At Zane's father's lighthouse, Echo Zane was fixing the robot before activating it and moves about before pointing to something nearby and Echo Zane turns to see it was Jay, who holds beckons him to come and he salutes.

* * *

In Stiix, Spider fires a shot of web at a can nearby before bringing it back with the can attached to it and immediately drank from the can before another comes flying in the air and he fires a shot of web at it, bringing it to his hand as he turned to see it was Jay who threw it. "Want me for a favour?" Spider asked as he opens the can and takes a sip.

* * *

At Darkley's in a dojo, Powder was swinging a katana in his hands as some students look on before one stands up and knelt as Powder was about to bring the katana down, but the student caught it by the wrists and removes his mask, revealing to be Jay.

* * *

In Ninjago, Navis was handcuffing Ronin as Clive and Cornelius were nearby. "Well, back to your old ways, huh, Ronin?" Navis asked before whistling was heard and they look to see it was Jay, who beckons them to come. Ronin nods his head to Navis, who soon uncuffs him. "Ok!" He throws the cuffs away as he, Clive, Cornelius and Ronin head off to follow Jay.

* * *

At the police station, Jay, Dareth, Cirrus, Skylor, Patrice, Echo Zane, Spider, Powder, Clive, Cornelius, Navis and Ronin were all in the main room. Dareth, Cirrus, Patrice and Ronin were all sitting with Ronin straddling his and smoking a cigarette, Patrice had his feet on a table and Skylor was sitting on the table in front of him while Powder had his arms folded behind his back, clamping his arms together to the elbows. "Ok, listen up." Jay said. "Nya's about to wed someone I despise. After he does, big surprise, he'll become all powerful." This gets them all to gasp. "Normally, I'd rely on the help of the Ninja. But they're trapped inside a magical sword. Go figure. So I've come to you to help me get close enough to wish Nadakhan isn't a Djinn, so we can stop the ceremony and save Ninjago. I know this is a lot to ask and it's alright to say no."

"He took my boyfriend's memories." Cirrus said. "Count me in."

"I'm in too." Dareth said. "There's no greater mission than that of love."

"Not to mention the whole 'saving Ninjago' thing." Skylor replied.

"As well as free those trapped in that sword as well." Patrice said as he took his feet off the table.

"Consider this mission practise for me." Spider said.

"Time is always against us, so I'm in." Powder said.

"And saving my hide." Ronin said as he soon got off his seat while taking a puff. "Let's do this."

"But resources are low." Echo Zane replied.

"I agree." Patrice said. "Five of us are Elemental Masters, but only four of us can conjure Power Dragons, and it won't be enough to bring everyone up to the sky."

"Also, it is one thing to use the Destiny's Bounty to mount an assault, but they've already taken that."

"Along with nearly half the land in Ninjago." Navis said.

"And every hour, another chunk goes missing." Clive replied.

"Which is why we're gonna use the next piece of land stolen as our ride up." Jay said grabbing a rolled up map of Ninjago from a nearby table.

"Excuse me?" Ronin asked. "Can you say that again?"

"Right now, the pirates control the skies. The first sign of us approaching, it'd be like waking up a hornet's nest." He unrolls the map on a window to display it. There are several marks on the map to show which parts were already taken. "But if we locate the next portion of land that will be pulled up into Djinnjago, we'll sneak up onto it as fast as we can and use it to slip through their defences. I call it 'Operation Land Ho!'".

"But we don't know where or when the next piece of land will be stolen." Cirrus said. "It could clear across Ninjago."

Jay rolls up and removes the map. "That's why I said 'as fast as we can'." Spider soon moves over by the window with his back to it and doesn't let Jay see. "What are you doing?"

"Someone is spying on us." Spider said. "It might be some of Nadakhan's pirates. Keep your back to the window. If you turn around, make up words."

* * *

On the rooftop opposite the station, Squiffy and Bucko were lying down as Squiffy was looking through a telescope at them. "Nadakhan's right." He said. "They are planning to attack. Don't worry, I can read lips." He looks closer to see Jay's lips move as Echo Zane moves up to him. "'Bagel diorama. Clown riots. Sandy pockets for me.'"

"C'mon." Bucko replied. "That's not what's he's saying. Give that to me." He goes for the telescope as they fumble for it before Bucko catches it. "I can read lips way better than you."

* * *

In the police station, Jay was thinking of words to say as Echo Zane looks out the window. "Hamster pillow." He said. "Crying. Love magic." He turns his back to the window and moved his head to Echo Zane. "Shall I go on?"

"Please." Echo Zane replied. "I have yet to pick up the source. I know they're somewhere out there."

Jay sighs. "Bequeath...mamajama."

* * *

On the rooftop. "'Bequeath...mamajama.'" Bucko said as he looked through the telescope.

* * *

In the station. "Ninja Chips."

* * *

On the rooftop. "'Ninja Chips.' Oh, whatever they're saying, we need to warn the captain."

* * *

In the station. Echo Zane soon spots them. "Target acquired." He said, spotting them. "Two sky pirate spies. On the rooftop."

"Good." Ronin replied.

"Now let's give 'em something to really look at." Patrice said.

* * *

On the rooftop, Bucko drops the telescope. "Uh, we be spotted!" He yelled. "Run!"

* * *

By the time Jay's team made it up to the roof of the station, Squiffy and Bucko got into their jets and took off. "We can't let them warn the others!" Jay said before he jumps off the rooftop, conjuring his Power Dragon and flies off. Skylor puts her hood on and takes off as Patrice and Powder jump off, conjuring their Power Dragons and take off.

Ronin comes up to the edge, activates his wings, jumps off and glides across the city. "Right behind you." Dareth said, putting his mask on and jumps off the roof. "Where are you, Brown Dragon?!" As he fell, Ronin quickly caught Dareth, while wearing a set of wings.

"You know, before you learn to fly, you might wanna learn to walk." He said as he flew along while holding Dareth.

* * *

Skylor comes across Squiffy and Bucko on a nearby rooftop. "Forget walking." She said as she starts jumping across some more before rolling onto another rooftop and gets up. "I like to run!" She jumps onto another rooftop, runs along and jumps off, landing on the wing of Bucko's jet before he spins it around, making her fall off.

* * *

As she falls, a shot of web hits her back as she looked up to see Spider, who was nearby on a web rope, land on a nearby building before moving the other web rope up for Skylor to land on another roof. "I like to swing." He said before firing another line of web before swinging on it. He fires shots of web lines as he moved through the city.

"Show-off."

* * *

"Whoa!" Jay said as he, Patrice and Powder were nearby, flying along on their dragons. The jets move along a street before they make a few turns.

* * *

On the ground, Navis, in a patrol car, and Clive and Cornelius on a bike, with Clive driving it, move along the streets as they look up. "We've lost sight of them." Clive said.

"That's very bad." Cornelius replied.

* * *

On a nearby rooftop, Echo Zane land on the edge. "My sensors tell me they have split up." He said. "One is heading east on Wilstrup, the other west on Sparre!"

* * *

Ronin lands Dareth on the ground before moving back up. "Cirrus, he's coming your way." He said.

* * *

On a water tower, Cirrus comes on top to see Squiffy's jet. "I see him." She replied before she jumps, grabbing hold of the wing and comes up behind him. "I'll drive. Get out!" She grabs hold of Squiffy and throws him out and grabs hold of the controls as Squiffy fell and Ronin passes by.

"Only one to go."

* * *

Nearby, Jay, Patrice and Powder fly on their Power Dragons as they pursue Bucko's jet. "Don't worry, we've got him." Jay said as they chase after him.

Bucko flies along the street as they chase after him, passing by Skylor and Spider as they land on a rooftop and shaking occurs. "What's happening?!" Spider asked as they look down to see cracks appearing in the road and starting to rise.

"This entire block's about to go up." Dareth replied. "Hero team, now's our chance. Get on!" Cirrus jumps off the jet and lands on the piece as it flies up, rolling as she did so and Ronin lands next to her. Dareth gets off the block to help an elderly woman off. "There you go, ma'am. Watch your step." Echo Zane soon lands nearby.

"Where's Jay?" Ronin asked as Echo Zane helps Dareth back on. "If this is our only ticket up, he needs to be here. He has the wish!"

* * *

Jay, Patrice and Powder were still pursuing Bucko. "Jay, there's no time." Echo Zane said through Jay's communicator. "You need to come back. It's now or never."

"But I have to stop him." Jay replied.

"What's more important, stopping him or stopping the wedding?" Patrice asked as he came up to him. Jay soon stopped his Power Dragon as did Patrice and Powder as they see Bucko's jet take off before they turn around.

* * *

Nearby, Clive and Cornelius place Squiffy in the back of the patrol car before they see the piece flying up and Jay, Patrice and Powder passing by on their Power Dragons. "Go, Jay, go." Clive said.

* * *

By the piece, they dispersed their Power Dragons as Patrice grabbed Powder before they turn to dust and fly up to the piece as Jay grabbed hold of the edge and Spider and Ronin help him up to them as Patrice and Powder materialise. "Let's stay on our toes, people." Jay said as he and Skylor remove their hoods. "They know we're coming." They look up to the sky to see Djinnjago.


	10. No Weapons Allowed in a Wedding

In Djinnjago, inside the temple, Clancee and Nadakhan were in a room with many chairs and two throne chairs in front. "After the music, chosen by yours truly, Nadakhan and his b-b-bride to be will make their sacred D-D-Djinn vows." Clancee said as he was moving around. "She will obviously object, b-b-but it won't matter, cause when the ceremony is complete, all wishes will be yours, Captain."

"Good, Clancee." Nadakhan replied. "Tonight I don't want any interruptions."

The doors soon open as Bucko came in. "Captain!" He yelled as he came up to him and the doors close. "Captain!"

"What is it?"

"You were right. The last Ninja, he's coming."

"Gather the entire crew. I want this place locked down with three to every post." Bucko salutes and takes off. "Tonight, nothing will get in the way of me becoming king." Bucko opens the doors as he ran out. "Nothing!"

* * *

Outside, Jay, Cirrus, Skylor, Patrice, Echo Zane, Spider, Powder and Ronin hide behind a noodle truck that was brought along as the piece was taken while Cirrus looks at the temple through a telescope she found in Squiffy's jet. She looks closer to see Nya, in the dress, with the bottom sleeves removed and the holes stitched up, barely noticeable. "I see Nya." She said. "She's on the top floor." She soon moved the telescope down to see some pirates patrolling in groups of three. "But we got a lot of pirates guarding every corner they could find."

"So much for the quiet entrance." Spider replied as the piece came up to the rest of the miscellaneous pieces.

"They may know you're coming, but they haven't caught us yet." Skylor said to Jay.

"We'll get you close." Powder said. "You do the rest."

"Don't be noticed." Jay replied. "The minute they see us coming, it's all over." Jay, Skylor and Dareth put their hoods on as Ronin puts his bandana over his mouth.

They soon put their hands together. "Ninja Replacements, go!" They all yelled before jumping off the piece and grab hold of another one. They start to climb up it and see two pirates with their backs against the edge and they climb over to a nearby rock before starting to silently move along. They move underneath a bridge as a pirate on the bridge moves his ear to the side before shrugging to another pirate. The Ninja Replacements keep moving along under the bridge before they climb up to the other end and head over to a nearby palm tree. They hide behind it before moving along, but two pirates prepare to come, causing them to move back and join together, acting like a palm tree as the pirates pass by.

They soon jump onto a small piece before Ronin, Echo Zane and Patrice throw some Aeroblades at a wall before they climb up them to the edge and hide behind a pillar as a pirate was nearby. "We can't get past him without being noticed." Ronin whispered.

"Leave that to me." Spider replied, whispering before he comes out from behind the column and the pirate spots him. But before he could alert the others, Spider fires a shot of web at him, hitting his mouth and causes him to muffle before firing another shot of web at him, tying him up and leaves him hanging off the edge. "Hope the web line holds."

"I'm sure it will." Powder whispered as they soon take off.

They move along a bridge in different directions before hiding near the edges of a doorway as some pirates were ahead. They quickly move on before vaulting over the railing to move underneath the bridge before coming up to a stream, dive into it and start to swim underwater as they move up the stream to a pond as pirates had their backs to it before they emerge. "Wait for me over there." Jay said, pointing to a nearby shed. "I'll get Nya." He starts to move to the temple as the others head for the shed. Jay comes up to the stairs leading to the entrance before jumping up and grabs hold of a first roof support. He soon jumps up to the roof as a Raid Zeppelin prepares to make a turn and quickly hides behind a corner as it passes by. He jumps over to where he looks up at another roof before jumping as a pirate was behind him, but the pirate didn't even notice him. He climbs up a few edges and sees Nya, looking in the mirror at her dress. "Psst! Nya!"

Nya turns to see Jay behind a barred window. "Jay!" She said. "You came for me."

"Oh, wow. You look...beautiful. I'll get you out!" He starts to pull on the bars as best as he can. "Oh, man!" He soon stopped as he touched where his cracked ribs were.

"I already tried. They won't budge."

He sighed as he soon looked back at her. "Do you still have the poison?"

"They took it. Oh, Jay, the ceremony is gonna start at any moment. You didn't use your wish yet, did you?"

"Not yet. Maybe if we both-" Jay tries to pull on the bars as Nya pushes them. They try their best, but stop as Jay soon touched where his cracked ribs were again. "Damn ribs!"

"I don't trust anyone else." Nadakhan was heard as they both look at the door. "I'll escort her myself."

"It's him!" Nya whispered. "Hide!"

Jay jumps down, but gets his foot entangled on some rope as he soon fell, but the rope which was tied around his bruised ankle managed to stop him. Nadakhan soon entered the room. "It is time."

"Already? Boy, if I had another wish, I sure would use it right about now. Now that you're in earshot."

The aloud saying was a signal for Jay, but unbeknownst to her, he was still hanging upside down from the roof as the rope was still around him. He soon groaned as he moved his hands to make talking louder. "I wish Nadakhan wasn't a-" He was cut off when a Raid Zeppelin with pirates on board soon show up, weapons raised. "What are you looking at?!" He manages to straighten himself, bounces off the wall and jumps onto the Raid Zeppelin, swords raised as he soon knocked a pirate down, blocks one's sword while forcing him back, punches one down and kicks the last one down before he comes on top of the railing. "I wish Nadakhan wasn't a Djinn!" But it was barely hearable.

Nya was secretly looking as Nadakhan came around her. "If you won't come willingly, Nya, I will take you regardless." He said.

"Wait." Nya replied. "Call me Dilara."

Nadakhan gasped at the reply. "Why the sudden change?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but you've proven to be the most powerful. You win. And I'd be a fool to turn my back on the man who could grant me everything I ever wished for."

"Dilara and I dreamed this moment would come, but we never had the chance to see it through."

"But now you can, in her honour." She moves up to him. "We can't be powerful together."

Nadakhan soon smiled. "Yes."

"I wish Nadakhan wasn't a-" Jay, who was yelling out his wish, was cut off as a pirate wakes up to try and strike him, but he kicks him down before turning back to the window. "I wish Nadakhan wasn't a Djinn!" He groaned as he soon grabbed the rope after freeing his leg from it and swung to the temple, moaning before hitting the wall, causing him to groan and gasp as he felt his cracked ribs again. He quickly climbed back up to the window. "I wish-" He soon slipped when some roof tiles break off, but he grabs hold of some more that aren't loose and looked up at the window, sighing. "I wish Nadakhan wasn't a Djinn!"

It was barely hearable as Nadakhan and Nya head for the door before Nya stops him. "What is it, my love?"

"How can I stand beside you if your sword is always between us?" Nya asked.

"But it is tradition for a Djinn king to be married with his blade."

"Let me be your power, not your blade. Or do you do everything your father tells you?"

Nadakhan scoffed and looked at the sword. "You are right. I am my own Djinn." He places the sword on the armrests of a nearby chair. "You alone will give me the power of infinite wishes. Now come, Dilara." They soon leave the room.

Jay soon came up to the window. "I wish Nadakhan-" He was cut off when he heard the door close. "Oh, come on! Seriously, what the hell?!" He soon sees the sword on the chair. "The sword!" He immediately grabs it.

* * *

In the shed, Spider opens the door as Jay came in before closing the door. "Don't tell me." Ronin said as Jay was trying to catch his breath. "You didn't get her."

"No, but she did help me get this." He shows them the sword. "Now, if I can only figure out how to free my friends from it."

"I think I know a way." Cirrus said, but she doesn't say more.

"Please, go on. It's not like there's a wedding to stop."

"According to the book I found on Djinn in the Domu Library the other day, a Djinn can capture you in his Djinn Blade by tricking you to wish it all away or there's a simpler way. Be struck by it."

"You're telling me we have to strike Jay with the sword?" Skylor asked. "Won't that be painful?"

"How do you know that's true?" Dareth asked.

"Has it ever been done before?" Patrice asked.

"The author of the book stated that the hard part isn't getting captured by the blade, but getting out." Cirrus replied. "There have been a few who have ever escaped a Djinn entrapment, so you'll only have minutes until you fall under its enchantment and are forever trapped."

"Ok, thanks for the history lesson, professor." Jay said. "I gotta work fast. So, who wants to strike me down?" They all raise their hands. "Really? Am I that annoying?" He soon heads over to Echo Zane. "Ok. When I say 'go'."

"On 'go'." Echo Zane replied as he took the sword and Jay looked away, eyes closed. "Affirmative." He raises the sword high.

"Wait!" Skylor yelled.

"Wait, what?" Jay asked. "This isn't easy, you know."

"What if you don't make it out?"

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do then?" Spider asked.

Jay sighed. "You guys are right." He replied. "So listen carefully. "If I don't return, I want you seven to go see-"

"'Go'?" Zane hears the word and prepares to strike.

"Wait!"

"No, no, no, no!" They all yell as Echo Zane strikes him with the sword. Jay soon turned into a blue speck and goes inside the crystal as they all look on, in shock.

"And that's why I should've done it." Ronin said.

"Oh, shut up, you cancer stick inhaler." Cirrus replied.


	11. Mining in a Crystal

In the sword's crystal, Jay falls into what looked a dimension of crystals as he soon floated to see many crystal around, some of which have the missing Elemental Masters and people struck by Nadakhan encased in them. Jay yawned as he turned to see the entrance as Ulmer, unconscious and encased in crystal, bumps into him, making him spin before he sees Kai and Geoff, who are also unconscious and encased in crystal. "Kai!" He yelled as he moved to them. "Geoff!" He moves up to Geoff and grabs him, the crystal encasing come off. "Geoff! Wake up!" Geoff twitched his eyelids as he came up to Kai, the crystals encasing him also come off. "Kai!" Geoff and Kai soon opened their eyes as Jay yawned before he drags them along when they see Gewuji and Maggie.

* * *

In the shed, Ronin looked outside to see a Raid Zeppelin coming up to it.

* * *

"They be there, in the shack!" Bucko yelled. "All hands on deck!"

"Are we telling the captain?" A pirate asked.

"We'll tell the captain when they're our prisoners! Now come on and grab every hand and hook you can muster."

* * *

Ronin turned to everyone inside. "Uh, guys." He said. "We have a minor problem amassing outside." He closes the door.

"What kind of problem?" Skylor asked.

Dareth looks out of a window. "Like the angry pirate army kind!" He replied.

"Protect the sword until Jay returns with the others." Echo Zane said.

"I recommend grabbing your favourite tool and start defending this place." Ronin replied, handing out gardening tools.

"A watering can?" Cirrus asked. "What can I do with this?"

Ronin sighed. "I don't know, get creative. On my mark. Go!" They soon charge out of the shed, tool weapons raised.

* * *

In the sword's crystal, Jay, Kai, Geoff, Gewuji and Maggie floating among the crystals as they come across Zane, Cole and Blake. "Wake up!" Jay yelled to Blake as he shook him, the crystals on him coming off. His voice was distorted due to being in the crystal for so long.

"Wake up!" Kai yelled, shaking Cole, the crystals on him coming off.

"Wake up!" Gewuji yelled, shaking Zane, the crystals on him coming off.

They all groan as they open their eyes and turn to see Jay coming to Lloyd, who was still an old man. "Lloyd!" Jay yelled, shaking him as the crystal encasing him come off and Lloyd wakes up. He soon drags Lloyd to the others before seeing Misako and goes down to her. He groaned as he was going down to her and immediately grabbed her, the crystals around her were coming off. "Where's Dragon? The way home is almost closed!" Misako moaned as she manages to point where Dragon was as she opened her eyes. Jay goes in the direction where Misako pointed and comes across Dragon. He grabs him, causing the crystals around him to come off and he wakes up. Jay looks at the entrance, sees it closing and gasped before he quickly drags Dragon to the others.

* * *

Just outside the shed, the Ninja Replacements were charging at the pirates as Skylor jumped and slammed her hammer through the heads of two pirates before raising it high and spins it as the pirates start to get dizzy. Cirrus takes a gulp of water from the can before spitting it at a pirate's eyes, making him turn and trip before moving it to another pirate, hitting his groin and he rolls down before she pours some water out some pirates charge at her, but they slip on the wet ground as Dareth picks them up in his wheelbarrow, runs over to the edge and tips it over, knocking them off the edge. Patrice swings his broom as some pirates come at him before he soon sweeps on the ground, blowing dust in their eyes and strikes their legs with the broom's handle, making them trip and roll down. Ronin sees some pirates come at him as he soon used his shovel to dig up some dirt and throws it at them and continued until they were all soon trapped in the dirt pile and he chuckles. Spider sees a pirate come at him before he lowered the hoe he was holding at the pirate soon charged at him, but Spider pulls the hoe back, making the pirate trip and roll down, knocking some pirates down as well. Powder blocks a pirate's sword with the trowel he was holding before forcing him back, kneels down and starts digging up some dirt with it, hitting the pirate as two more came but he just dug up more dirt, hitting them. Echo Zane slams a bucket on a pirate's head before grabbing a rake and ran ahead of him to lay the rake in front of him, making the pirate step on it and the handle comes up to hit him. As the pirate turned around, Echo Zane picked up the rake and came in front of him, placing the rake down for the pirate to step on it again and the handle coming up to hit him, making him laugh before he picks up the rake and hits the pirate over the head with it, still laughing. "There's too many of them!" Dareth yelled.

"We have to protect the sword." Echo Zane replied as the pirates kept charging. "Keep fighting them off!"

* * *

In the crystal, Jay was leading his fellow Ninja, Misako and Dragon to the entrance as he soon yawned and was about to fall asleep before Dragon grabs hold of him and they head for the entrance. Kai, Misako, Cole and Gewuji were the first to go through, followed by Zane, Lloyd, Blake, Maggie and Dragon. Geoff was about to go through when someone soon grabbed hold of Jay, dragging him down. "Jay!" Geoff yelled, voice distorted, looking down to discover it was his father, Heianmofa, dragging Jay down.

"Go on without me!" Jay replied. Geoff turned to the entrance, but instead, he dives down to where Jay and Heianmofa were before he grabs hold of Jay and kicked his father. The kick makes them both float up to the entrance and they manage to get through before it closes.

* * *

Outside the crystal, the Ninja Replacements retreat into the shed as Spider soon used his web to try and seal the door as best as he can. "That won't hold them for long." He said as the pirates try to force their way in as they try to hold it.

Skylor soon sighed. "We couldn't do it." She replied. The sword's crystal soon glows as they all look at it to see many specks come out of it as well as a green flash.

The pirates were still trying to force their way in when the flash soon causes the shed to explode, knocking them all back.

* * *

In the remains, everyone looks to see the Ninja, Misako and Dragon were all out, safely from the sword. Somehow, the Ninja were able to get their own katanas as they crowd around Jay. "Jay!" Dragon said.

"Nice to see you guys!" Jay replied.

"Good to see you!"

"Good job!" Cole said.

"Jay, you did it!" Kai said.

"And it appears you found some new friends." Zane said, meeting his older brother for the first time.

"And old ones." Geoff said, grabbing Spider's hand and they hug.

"What about Nadakhan?" Cole asked. "Don't tell me that guy is still around."

Jay sighs. "And he's more powerful than ever." He replied.

"Do we have everyone?" Dragon asked.

"Not everyone. We have one more Ninja to save." He soon picks up the Sword of Souls and raises it high. "Now, who wants to crash a wedding?" Everyone cheered as the Ninja get out a sword each and raise them high.

Several minutes later, in a room inside the temple, Nya waits as she was feeling nervous. By the remains of the shack, Jay was looking at the temple. "Thank you." Kai said. "I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you."

"Let's just say you owe me one." Skylor replied.

"Don't forget about us." Patrice said.

"You owe us one too." Powder said.

"Or a few thousand." Ronin said. "If we're talking about denomination or currency-" They just glare at him. "What? No reward?"

"Hey, you'd do the same for us." Dareth replied.

"Only with less pizzazz." Spider said.

Jay scoffed as he turned to them. "I hate to break up the reunion, but may I remind you we have a wedding to stop?" He asked.

"That's right." Misako replied. "Jay has his last wish to take the Djinn down."

"But since we don't have the poison, it'll be up to us to slow him down." Geoff said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zane asked. "You seemed to have made a wish to be blind."

"Not by choice. I may be blind, but I'm still a Ninja."

"Come on, there's no time to waste." Gewuji said as they soon take off, but Lloyd stays where he is as he thought of something.

"Wait!" He replied, making them all stop to look at him. "If you defeat Nadakhan, his power will diminish."

"Er, yeah, that's kinda the point." Maggie said.

"Of course." Dragon replied. "Lloyd is all too right. If his power diminishes, Djinnjago will fall. Ninjago will be crushed."

"Even if we win, we lose?" Kai asked.

"Well, whatever you decide, I sure don't want an all powerful Djinn calling the shots." Patrice replied. "You have to take him out if you have the chance."

"Ninja, you go stop Nadakhan." Dragon said. "The rest of us will return back to Ninjago to prepare for the worst."

"Ninjago!" Jay yelled, raising the Sword of Souls high as he, Kai, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Geoff, Gewuji, Maggie and Blake take off.

Dareth also prepared to follow them, but Spider soon fired a rope of web at his back, stopping him. "Not you, Dareth." He said.

"The Brown Ninja will live to fight another day." Dareth replied.

"This way." Ronin said as they take off. "We'll take the jets down."


	12. Djinn Wedding

**(Hopefully, we get that answer in Episode 21 or 22)**

* * *

Church bells are heard as in the throne room at the temple, Nadakhan waits at the two thrones with Clancee, who holds a book. Dogshank, Doubloon, Flintlocke, Monkey Wretch and Aliil soon turn to the doors as they open, revealing Nya, who nervously smiled before slowly walking down the aisle. "Oh, come on, Jay." She muttered under her breath. "Where are you?" She soon smiled as she walked down.

"She's beautiful." Dogshank said as Dogshank swapped his face around for his happy one and Aliil sheds a tear before he wipes it away.

"And slower than molasses dripping uphill." Flintlocke replied.

* * *

Outside, a group of pirates charge at the Ninja. "Get ready!" Jay yelled as they poise. Geoff holds his hands out, firing a burst of sand at them, hitting some of them in their eyes as Zane soon held his hands out, leaving a trail of ice ahead of them, making them slip on it. Kai and Gewuji run at some before doing Spinjitzu, knocking them down. Maggie holds her hands out, attracting the pirates' swords before Blake held his hands out, firing a gust of wind at them, knocking them in the air and land hard as their weapons land on the ground. Cole punches one to Lloyd, who conjures an shield of energy, knocking him down as Jay soon struck him with the Sword of Souls, turning him into a speck of light which goes into the sword's crystal. "Oh yeah, I forgot it did that." They soon take off for the temple.

* * *

In the temple's throne room, Nadakhan and Nya were standing side by side as Clancee read a book and Nya repeatedly looked at the door. "I h-h-hereby d-d-declare from here until e-e-e-e-eternity, that this holy temple in which you are married shall stand the test of time-" He was soon cut off.

"You keep looking at the door." Nadakhan said to her, forcing her to look ahead. "You said you would stand by my side...Dilara."

* * *

By the entrance, two pirates, who were guarding the doors, are shocked as Geoff and Gewuji knock them down and Jay kicks the doors open. The pirates inside soon fire cannons at them, causing them to crouch as they move to some pillars and hide behind them.

* * *

In the throne room, Clancee was still reading the book. "Do you, Nadakhan, son of the King Kanjikhan, take this girl as your wife?"

"Aye."

"And do you, Nya- er, Dilara..." He nervously laughs. "...t-take him as your husband, to make him all powerful, freed from the restrictions of love, harm and added wishes, so sayeth Djinn law?"

* * *

Outside the throne room, the Ninja were still hiding behind the pillars as they breaking apart from the cannons hitting them before Jay climbs up the one he was hiding and jumps over to land on the cannon on the right, knocking out the pirates controlling the cannon and chuckles. "Two sky pirates with one stone." He said as he got off and the other cannon aims at him, causing Cole to come out of his hiding spot and run to him.

"Jay, focus!" He yelled. They fire the cannon at him, but he drops down and slides along the floor as the cannonball passes over him and comes up to the cannon, kicking it up and knocking out the pirates controlling it.

* * *

"Uh, can you gimme a minute to think about it?" Nya asked as she looked from behind the door.

Nadakhan soon gets out a Miqulet Flintlock Pistol and aims it at Nya. "She meant to say 'Aye'." He said before pulling out another pistol and aimed it at Clancee. "Now finish the ceremony to make it official. Barricade the doors. Let no one in." Dogshank grabs any free chair and places it at the door. "Continue."

Clancee nervously squealed before looking back at the book. "Under the watchful eye of this seventh sun, may this crown codify this renewal today and years to come." He said as he read the book.

* * *

"The entrance to the wedding hall!" Jay yelled as he tried to force it open, but stopped as he touched where his sore ribs were.

"Let us help." Cole replied as he and Gewuji try to push it open before Geoff heads over to a nearby bench.

"It's locked."

"Blake, Maggie, give me a hand!" Geoff yelled as they come and help lift up the bench before they face the door with it as Jay, Cole and Gewuji step aside. "Let's go!" They charge at the door with the bench. The end of the bench hits the door, but barely makes a dent. "Back further! Back further!" They move back further before charging again and ram it into the door, but doesn't even leave a dent again. "Come on!" They move back even further with Geoff's back behind a wall and they charge again. The moment the bench hit the door, it broke the front of it. "Damned snakewood!"

"Maybe if we use all of our powers together!" Lloyd replied as Geoff and Blake throw the broken bench aside.

"Fire!" Kai yelled, firing a burst of flames at the door.

"Sand!" Geoff yelled, firing a burst of sand at the door.

"Ice!" Zane yelled, firing a burst of ice at the door.

"Glass!" Gewuji yelled, firing pieces of glass at the door.

"Earth!" Cole yelled, firing a burst of earth at the door.

"Wind!" Blake yelled, firing a gust of wind at the door.

"Lightning!" Jay yelled, firing a burst of lightning at the door.

"Magnetism!" Maggie yelled, holding her hands at the door as sonic waves came out of her hands and Lloyd fired a burst of energy at the door.

* * *

The door soon blew up and they head in. "And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you all powerful." Clancee had finished the last sentence in the book and Nadakhan laughs.

"We're too late." Cole said.

"Do it, Jay!" Zane yelled as Jay soon ran down the alter.

"I wish Nadakhan wasn't a-" He was soon cut off.

"I wish you wouldn't say that!" Nadakhan yelled, holding up his hand, emitting a blue and purple orb and throws it at Jay, knocking him back and Nadakhan laughs.

Kai and Blake help Jay up to see his mouth is sealed with metal and he muffles. "Oh, no, he has infinite wishes!" Blake yelled.

"And I don't have to follow any rules." He soon levitates upside down. "This feels...good." He straightens himself as he held up his hand, emitting a blue and purple orb and throws it at them, but they managed to get out of the way. "Begone!" Nya tries to charge at him, but Nadakhan grabs her wrist. "Ah, careful, my love, I wish to deal with you later." He throws some dust at her, causing her to float in the air as she soon sleeps. "Sleep."

"Nya!" Kai yelled before Gewuji and Maggie force him down.

"She's in a deep sleep." Zane said. "The only way to break the spell is by defeating him."

Jay tries to speak, but is muffled by the metal tape on his mouth. "I think what Jay's trying to say is we can do this." Lloyd replied. "It's still 9 to 1."

The chairs soon levitate away as they stand up, putting their hoods on, except for Jay. "9 to 1?" Nadakhan asked. "I wish I had those odds." He holds out his hand, emitting a blue and purple orb which expands and multiple clones of Nadakhan appear. Monkey Wretch and Dogshank laugh as Clancee walks away. "9 of me to every one of you. When you can't find good help, do it yourself." The Ninja immediately get out their swords as Jay muffled, trying to speak. "Let's play fair. I wish the swords away." He holds his hands up, emitting blue and purple orbs and throws them at them, causing their swords to disappear.

"Ninjago!" They all yell, firing their Elemental Powers, hitting a few Nadakhan clones and they disappear.

"There's too many of them!" Gewuji yelled.

"We have to get out of here!" Lloyd yelled as they soon take off as Jay turned to Kai, who turns back to him.

"I want to save my sister too." He said. "But we're no good to her gone." He soon takes off as Clancee came up to Jay.

"The poison N-N-Nya brought with her." He said. "It's in the Keep." He soon whispered into Jay's ear and he takes off as the clones pass by, making him duck down as the real Nadakhan came up to his first mate.

"What did you tell him, Clancee?" He asked.

"Now, hold on!" Clancee gets up and crosses his eyes. "I wish you'd listen to me for once. I never liked how you treated people. Flintlocke was right. You said this was about us, b-b-but it's only about you!"

"Well, if that's how you truly feel." He raises his hand, emitting a blue and purple orb as Clancee soon runs. "You're banished!" Nadakhan throws the orb at Clancee, causing him to disappear. Monkey Wretch and Doubloon were shocked to see Clancee's banishment. "Of course I do appreciate your loyalty. And I can't wait to repay you. But Clancee was right. This IS all about me!" He raises his hand, emitting a blue and purple orb. "I banish you too!" He throws it at them, causing them to disappear.

"Nadakhan!" Aliil said, aiming Flintlocke's pistols at him. "I should've done this a long time ago when I had my santoryu skills." He started to fire them as Nadakhan moved to avoid them before he takes off.

"You're banished too!" Nadakhan raises his hand, emitting a blue and purple orb and throws it at Aliil, but misses as he ran out. Nadakhan soon looks around the room. "Dogshank? Flintlocke? Where are you?" He fails to notice them hiding in the rubble. "Bah!" He disappears in orange smog as Flintlocke and Dogshank soon run out of the room. "Forget them." He reappears near the sleeping Nya. "I finally have you to myself."


	13. Truth About Wishes

**(A/N: I am really starting to get pissed off about Season 11's antagonist. Who the **** is the Ice Emperor. Still, cool to see Cole befriending a yeti)**

* * *

"This way!" Lloyd yelled as he and the others ran into the jungle with the clones chasing after them. Jay sees Misfortune's Keep in the sky and tries to get them their attention, but his mouth was still covered by the metal tape.

Lloyd conjures a shield of energy as Kai fired a ball of fire at two clones, knocking them back, Geoff fires a blast of sand at one, causing it to disappear, Blake and Gewuji use their powers together, taking down a few clones, Cole kicks one aside before firing a ball of earth at two, knocking them away. Maggie holds her hands out, creating a sonic wave, knocking two back and Zane fires a ball of ice at one, knocking it back as he fires a flow at another clone. They soon stop when they find themselves surrounded by the last of the clones. "There's too many!" Cole yelled.

As one was about to come at Geoff, a gunshot was heard as they look to see Aliil, holding his rifle before Dogshank and Flintlocke show up with Dogshank throwing her anchor at a clone, knocking it down. "Need help?" Aliil asked as they came down to them and Dogshank punches a few clones back.

Flintlocke charges at one while Aliil strikes one with his rifle as they came up to them. "Glad we're not alone in this." Kai said as the Ninja fire their Elemental Powers.

"Only thing good about this situation is being able to knock him out more than once." Flintlocke replied.

"Come on!" Geoff yelled. "We have to find a way back to Ninjago!" They soon take off as Jay tries to get their attention, but couldn't due to the tape on his mouth.

He soon shot a small lightning jolt at Lloyd to get his attention. He turns to see Jay pointing to Misfortune's Keep. "Jay's pointing to the Misfortune's Keep." He said as Jay soon took off. "I think we might wanna follow him."

"What's gotten into him?" Cole asked as they see Jay tilt back, making two clones crash into each other.

"Let's find out." Blake replied as they run to follow him.

They soon stop at an edge. "I hope you know what you're doing, Jay." Maggie said as they see a field of sky mines, leading all the way up to the ship. Jay points to the sky mines before doing Airjitzu to land on one, not stepping on any of the spikes.

"He does know those are highly explosive?" Flintlocke asked.

Jay tries to tell them to avoid the spikes, but couldn't. "Tread lightly." Kai replied.

Dogshank turns to see the remaining clones catching up. "You might want to hurry up." She said.

The Ninja and Aliil soon do Airjitzu to move along the mines, avoiding the spikes as possible as Flintlocke and Dogshank land on one. "Throw me, Blossom, and I'll pull you." Flintlocke said. "Are you ready?" Dogshank grabs hold of him as he took the anchor and is thrown. He whooped as he flew up to another mine before pulling the chain to bring Dogshank closer.

The clones come out of the jungle and start moving up as Kai held his hand out, emitting fire. "Careful." Lloyd said. "No elements! If one of these blows, they could all go up in flames."

One clone grabs hold of Kai, but he forces him off before using Airjitzu to land on another mine. As they continue using Airjitzu to get to the ship, Lloyd kicked a clone multiple times before doing Airjitzu himself and Blake jumps off the head of one before doing Airjitzu as well. One clone was about come at Gewuji, but Geoff steps on its back before doing Airjitzu as Dogshank latched her anchor onto the ship's railing as she and Flintlocke climb up it and Aliil lands on the deck. "This will be close." Dogshank said as she climbed up the chain and Aliil and Flintlocke help her on. "Be ready to shoot when they get here."

"Shoot?" Flintlocke asked. "I can't even hit the broadside of a barn, remember?"

"Oh, right. Aliil?"

"I'm out of shots." He said. Dogshank soon grabbed her anchor, pulled the chain off of it and held it high as the Ninja were doing Airjitzu to get to the ship. "Wait." They soon come onto the last lot before doing Airjitzu again. "Wait." They soon land on the deck. "Now!" Dogshank throws the anchor, which hits the spike of a sky mine, causing it to explode and the others follow suit. The explosion spreads, destroying all the clones and moves Misfortune's Keep to one side, causing them all to slide as Dogshank and Flintlocke almost fall off, but Dogshank held onto the railing while Flintlocke held her leg before the ship straightens itself as they get back on the deck and they all look on to see the explosion before they all cheer.

"My sister's still down there." Kai said. "And I'm gonna save her."

"Yes, Kai, never leave a ninja behind." Lloyd replied. "And we never will. But we are running out of time."

* * *

In the throne room, Nadakhan moves around the sleeping Nya. "You pretended to be her to trick me." He said, rubbing her cheek. "Clever girl. But clever can only take you so far." He soon raises his hands up. "I wish...for my love to return." Gold specks soon surround them before they enter Nya, causing her to gasp and wake up, landing on her feet as Nadakhan backs away. She soon opened her eyes, which are green instead of blue. "Dilara? Is it finally you?" He comes next to her.

"My darling, you have done it." She said. Her voice was deeper. "Oh, what trouble you must have been through." They soon hold hands together.

* * *

On Misfortune's Keep, Zane tries to remove the metal tape off Jay as he tries to move back and Zane laughs through his quiet mouth. The others soon turn to Flintlocke, Dogshank and Aliil. "He banished them right before our eyes." Dogshank said as Flintlocke and Aliil comfort her.

"Fear not, buttercup." Flintlocke replied. "We all know the realms we came from were a lot more welcoming than this world's ever been."

"But how are we supposed to stop him?" Cole asked as Zane placed his feet on Jay's legs as added weight to try and pull the tape off.

"Without the poison, we don't stand a chance." Blake said.

"Maybe it's best if we keep our distance." Aliil replied.

"But that's my sister he's got." Kai said.

"Kai's right." Lloyd replied. "We have to do something."

"But what?" Geoff asked.

Zane manages to remove the tape off Jay's mouth and falls down as Jay immediately turned to them. "We have the poison!" He yelled. "Oh, boy, that fucking hurt." He touches his lips in pain.

"I thought the poison was gone long ago." Gewuji replied.

Jay soon heads over to a nearby storage locker and gets out the dart. "Thanks to Clancee, it's right here!" He shows it to them, shocking them.

"And you still have your wish!" Maggie said.

"I do. But if there's anything I learned, it's that wishing for something won't make it come true. We all tried to get something from Nadakhan and look what happened."

"It only made him stronger." Lloyd said.

"Right! But if we really want something, don't wish it to happen, make it happen."

"But how are we gonna get close?" Geoff asked.

Jay looks at the dart. "Maybe one of us doesn't have to get close." He soon holds it out to Flintlocke.

"Me?" He asked.

"You can take the shot from far away. Once he's weakened, we'll do the rest."

"But I can't even shoot water in an ocean."

"According to Nadakhan. But he never held the real power. We did."

"I don't follow." Kai said.

"All his wishes, he could never make them on his own. He needed us to make them come true. Just like when I wished to be rich, he tried to convince me my dad died. But that wasn't my real dad. My real dad lives with my mom, happy in the junkyard!"

"That's true." Cole said.

"And how did he manage to capture the greatest Ninja this world has ever seen?"

"We all wished ourselves away." Lloyd said. "He's right. It's worth a shot, Flintlocke."

Flintlocke sees everyone looking at him before he gets out a pistol. "If what you're saying is really true, then let's see if I still got my mojo." He replied as he aimed at a nearby coin further away from them. He looks on in concentration as Dogshank and Aliil come closer to him before he fires the shot.

The shot hits the coin, sending it flying away and everyone cheers. "If you want something bad enough, you can make it happen." Flintlocke takes the dart as Aliil hands him his rifle and he inserts it inside.

"Just give me a clear shot."

"Leave that to me." Jay said.


	14. Wish Throwing

In a room inside the temple, Dilara was sitting on a chair as Nadakhan came up to her. "Do you forgive me, Dilara?" He asked as he held her hand.

"You did what you had to do so that we could become all powerful." Dilara replied.

"But...do you still love me?"

"Of course." She comes close and they lock lips. "How many times must you ask?"

"I can now wish all that we ever dreamed of." As he flew, gold specks start appearing. "I could wish you a feast..." Food appears on the table. "...wish you luxury, wish you...romance." Gold statues of Djinn appear as well as some instruments as Nadakhan plays a harp that appeared in his hands. "Here I stand, before my ancestors, the last Djinn king." He soon came back to Dilara, who looks at a mirror. "Our world may have been destroyed, but we will rise again."

"You are the only thing I have ever wanted." She soon stood up and turned to him. "You and you alone."

"That is all I wanted to hear. All I ever-" Engine rumbling was soon heard as Nadakhan looked out the window to see Misfortune's Keep coming up to the temple. "My ship!"

* * *

On Misfortune's Keep, Jay, who is at the helm, puts an eyepatch on over his left eye and raises the Sword of Souls. "Come about, mateys!" He yelled as the Ninja were at the cannons.

"This is the moment of truth." Zane replied.

Several jets soon show up. "Incoming at three o'clock." Kai said as one comes close before he fires a cannon at it, but it misses as it fires at them.

"Just keep them busy till we're at the temple." Cole replied as one comes at Blake, firing at him. One shot grazes his right arm, but he doesn't flinch as he aims the cannon at the jet as it turned before firing at it. The cannon ball hits the jet's left wing, causing it to spin out of control as it went down.

They keep firing at the remaining jets as Jay soon saw the temple. "Look! There! And dive!" He turns the helm to port, causing the ship to tilt down to the temple. "Hold!" The pirates on the archways aim their rifles at the ship. "Hold!" They try their best to dodge the shots. "Hold on!" He turns the helm to port more, making the ship come down faster as the pirates stop firing and jump off. "Slide...and dive!" The ship crashes into the temple, knocking the top part off as it crash lands nearby, while still moving and goes over the edge.

The Ninja, who were near the remains of the temple, immediately get up. Their gis were torn all over as they see Nadakhan coming down some stairs, in anger. "Hmm, looks like someone has a death wish." He said.

"Looks like we crashed your party." Gewuji sarcastically replied.

"And to think we forgot a wedding gift." Geoff said, sarcastically.

"Oh, I brought a little something." Jay said, showing the sword. Nadakhan conjures a blue and purple orb in his hand as Dilara came down the stairs and he turns to her. "Step away from him, Nya! This guy's about to become French toast."

"My name is not Nya, it's Dilara." She said. "And you will pay for your insubordination."

"He cast a spell on her." Zane said.

"We must to defeat him to save Nya." Blake said before they soon spread out as Jay prepared himself.

"You think you can cast me away with my own sword?" Nadakhan asked. "How little you must think. I wish you gone!" He conjures a blue and purple orb in his hand and throws it at Jay, but he jumps out of the way and hides behind a pillar. He starts firing at the Ninja, who move from their hiding spots.

"Careful, Ninja, we don't want to hurt her in the process." Lloyd said. "Just do as we planned." Everyone prepares their Elemental Powers.

"I will squash you like bugs."

* * *

On a Raid Zeppelin, Dogshank and Aliil watch as Flintlocke moves a small telescope to his eye as he aimed Aliil's rifle down at Nadakhan as he was conjuring blue and purple orbs in his hand and firing them. "Come on, Ninja." He said as Nadakhan hid behind the statue of Yang. "Get him in the open."

* * *

At the remains of the temple, the Ninja moves along from hiding spots to new ones and prepare to use their Elemental Powers as Nadakhan looked around. "You have destroyed my works of art. A pity. I suppose you'll make good replacements."

"Sure, you're a real tough guy when you get each of us alone." Kai sarcastically said.

"But let's see how touch you are when we're together." Blake said.

"Now!" Cole yelled as Kai throws a fireball, but it hits a bridge railing as Cole's earth shot hits the statue and Blake's wind gust barely knocks him back as Zane comes up behind him.

He quickly conjures a blue and purple orb in his hand and turns to Zane. "I wish you still!" He yelled, throwing the orb, which hits Zane, turning him into a gold statue and he chuckles.

"Zane!"

Dilara laughs at Zane's downfall. "And so the end of the Ninja has begun." Cole signals the others as Lloyd soon threw an energy ball at a pillar, knocking it down as Nadakhan turned to it.

"Fire!" Kai yelled.

"Earth!" Cole yelled.

"Glass!" Gewuji yelled as they all start firing at him.

"I wish you all-" Nadakhan reflects the attacks with his hands before conjures blue and purple orbs in them. "-still!" He fires them at the three of them, all hitting them and turning them into gold statues.

"Gewuji!" Lloyd and Geoff yelled as Geoff immediately came out of his hiding spot and fired a ball of sand at him.

Nadakhan deflects it as he conjures a blue and purple orb in his hand. "I wish you still!" As soon as he fired it, Geoff immediately ducked down and fired another sand shot, but Nadakhan blocks it before conjuring another blue and purple orb in his hand. "I wish you still!"

He fires it, but Geoff dodges it again. "I may be blind, but I'm still a Ninja."

Nadakhan soon conjured another blue and purple orb in his hand. "I wish you deaf!"

He soon fired it at Geoff, hitting him and he soon stopped. "Why can't I hear anything!?" He asked, loudly.

"I wish you still!" Nadakhan conjures another blue and purple orb in his hand and fires it at Geoff, turning him into a gold statue. Dilara laughed as she saw four more Ninja turned to gold statues.

* * *

On the Raid Zeppelin, Flintlocke sees Lloyd, Jay, Maggie and Blake, who were still hiding from Nadakhan. "Come on..." He said.

* * *

At the remains of the temple, Lloyd comes out of his hiding spot and runs as Nadakhan turned to him while Jay, Maggie and Blake charge at them from behind. "Maggie." Jay whispered, pointing to Dilara, who turns to them and runs. "Sorry, Nya, we have to do this." Maggie holds her hands out, bringing her forward before Blake held his out, sending a gust of wind and knocking her aside as they run up to Nadakhan, who turns to them as Lloyd soon fired an energy ball at him, causing him to moan. "He's hit. We've got him."

They all charge at him as Lloyd conjured another ball of energy, Maggie held her hand out to some rubble, raising it and Blake held his hands out. They each fire their attacks at Nadakhan, who quickly conjures a blue and purple orb around himself, shielding himself from their attacks and knocks them down. As Jay gives behind a fallen pillar, Lloyd, Maggie and Blake get up to try and run as Nadakhan conjured another blue and purple orb in his hand and fired at them. They jump out of the way as he conjured another blue and purple orb in his hand. "I wish you still!" He said, firing the shot at Maggie, hitting her and she turns into a gold statue. He soon turned to Blake and conjured another blue and purple orb in his hand. "I wish you pain!"

He fires it at Blake, who soon knelt down and screamed, in pain. "Cramp!" He yelled.

Nadakhan immediately conjured another blue and purple orb in his hand. "I wish you still!" He throws it at Blake, who gets up, but is turned into a gold statue as well. He soon turned to Lloyd as he fled, conjuring another blue and purple orb in his hand as he sighed. "I wish you still!" He fired it, which hits Lloyd and he turns into a gold statue.

"Lloyd!" Jay yelled as the gold statue of Lloyd lands on the ground and he sighs as he looks at the Raid Zeppelin. "Come on, Flintlocke, take the shot." He soon jumped away as a blue and purple orb nearly hits him and he hides behind another pillar.

"Now, give me back my sword." He conjured another blue and purple orb in his hand and threw it at the pillar. Jay quickly moved as the shot hits the pillar before moving along a few more as Nadakhan shot at them. As Jay hid behind the last one standing, Nadakhan fired another orb, hitting him and knocking the sword out of Jay's hand. He soon fell forward and turned to see Dilara and Nadakhan while his view was upside down and Dilara laughed. "Finally. I wish-"

* * *

On the Raid Zeppelin, Flintlocke sees Jay on the ground before turning to Nadakhan as he spun Dilara. "My shot is yours to keep." He said as Nadakhan and Dilara seperate from each other before pulling the trigger. The dart moves along at the speed of a bullet as Nadakhan and Dilara were about to hug again.

But before she could, the dart hits Nadakhan's chest, leaving a green splatter on it, leaving him shocked. "Tiger widow venom?" He soon falls forward as the pieces around Djinnjago start to fall down, including the pieces around it. "No!" He turns to Dilara as he her eyes suddenly turn to Nya's blue eyes and she backs away. "Dilara?"

* * *

On the streets, Dragon and Tania see the city crumbling and coming down as a group of civilians looked on. "Get back." He said, as he another the Ninja Replacements usher them away.

"Move." Tania said. "Move!" They start to run as a piece comes down. It lands on the ground before Dragon climbs it to get a better view.

* * *

In Djinnjago, Nadakhan kept holding his hands out as the gold Ninja statues suddenly turn back to normal and they all get up. "The poison, it's working!" Kai said.

"His magic is failing." Cole replied.

"Now, Jay, now!" Gewuji yelled as Jay, who is clutching the spot where his cracked ribs were, came up to the weakened Nadakhan.

"I wish..." Jay couldn't get himself to speak up as he felt winded and Nadakhan was moaning from the poison. "I wish... I wish you weren't a-"

"Jay..." Nya called out as Nadakhan collapsed, showing Nya, who is trying to breathe as a green splatter was on her dress and prepared to fall back.

"Nya, the poison hit you too!" He takes his eyepatch off and catches her as he soon sat on the ground, his knee was underneath her head.

"It only hurts a Djinn, but is fatal to her." Zane said.

"Only...one wish, Jay." Nadakhan said as he weakly turned to him. "What a dilemma, wish me mortal and she dies. Wish her well and there's no stopping me."

* * *

On the Raid Zeppelin, Flintlocke lowered the rifle in realising he also hit Nya by mistake. "No..." He said as he started sobbing and Dogshank cries, hitting the deck in anger with Aliil lowering his head.

* * *

"You have to make your last wish." Nya said as he held Jay's hand. "You're the only one who can stop him."

"No." He replied. "Not if that means losing you."

"I never wanted to be part of your boy's club anyway." She touches his cheek a little.

"No, Nya. Don't say that!"

"Guess it's true, the greatest love stories do always end in tragedy." She smiles at him one last time before she moved her head back and closed her eyes, dead.

The Ninja lower their heads for their fallen ninja while Kai had his hands on his face, sad at his sister's death. Jay soon started to cry as his tears hit Nya's lifeless body. Nadakhan makes a grab for his sword and slowly moved up to them. Gold specks soon appear around Jay. "I wish you had taken my hand and no one ever found that teapot in the first place."

Before he could have a chance to strike the defenceless and grieving Jay, Nadakhan soon stopped when he heard Jay's last wish and dropped his sword. Lloyd, Zane and Blake look up as Nadakhan frowned. "Your wish is yours to keep." He said, making everyone realise that Jay has said his final wish. Nadakhan soon collapsed forward as his pocket watch with Dilara's photo fell out and the clock starts to turn backwards.


	15. A Better Ending

Everyone looked around as a brown gust of wind surrounds them and pieces of Ninjago reassemble as parts of Djinnjago came back up and act as if they weren't destroyed. The temple starts repairing itself as well as they all look around.

* * *

Time rewinds to when Jay and Nya were in the lighthouse's basement, stopping the pirates from getting in. "The reason you're the only one I've ever let into my heart." Nya said. "Even before you saw a glimpse into our future, I saw it too." Time keeps rewinding. "-you who has the wish."

* * *

Time soon rewinds to when Jay was checking up on Lloyd, who used his second wish to inadvertently become very old and Gewuji was by his side. "You'll need it." He said.

"For when?" Jay asked.

"For when it's said from the heart."

* * *

Time soon rewinds to when Jay and Nya were having lunch outside the police station. "We're friends." Nya said. "But that's all we are. And that's all we're ever gonna be." She soon sighed.

* * *

Time soon rewinds to the day the Ninja were at the hospital, trying to escape their fans. "Too late." Kai said as a helicopter flies over the billboard they were hiding behind.

* * *

Time rewinds to a few minutes earlier. "We're a team." Jay said as he placed his arms on Zane and Nya. "We stick together."

"Thanks, but I can stick up for myself." Nya replied as she walked away. She was in her Deepstone gi. Time fast forwards a bit. "And just what are you implying by 'we'..." Time soon resets itself, erasing the last 3 months from everyone's minds. "...'we'?"

"They're gonna see us." Gewuji said, seeing the news helicopters.

"Quick, take cover!" Lloyd yelled as they soon used Airjitzu to hide behind the billboard, but Nya stays behind as she heads over to them.

"Nya, you need to hide too!" Jay said. "Uh! Forget what I said, just take my hand." He soon holds his hand out as Nya backed away.

"Just take his hand, Nya, or else we're gonna be spotted." Cole said as they were all confused, except for Jay. They raised their hoods, in confusion. Their hairs were all back to normal.

"Nya, take my hand." Jay removes his hood as well. His hair was also back to normal.

Nya removes her hood, showing her original hair before doing Airjitzu and held her hand out while smiling. Jay smiles as well as they soon held their hands before Nya brings Jay in her Airjitzu bubble and they look at each other before she moves closer and locks lips with Jay. The others look on, confused as they both land and the helicopter with Dareth in it flies over them. "Whoa...did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"I remember." Nya said. "I remember it all!"

Jay chuckles. "I do too." He replied. "But how?"

"Who cares?"

"Um, I'm getting the strangest feeling of déjà vu." Lloyd said.

"Have we been here before?" Blake asked.

Jay soon dug into his pocket and finds the ring case before looking at her. "Nya Asher." He said as he opens it, revealing the ring. "Will you marry me?" Everyone was soon shocked.

"Yes." She replied. "Yes, Jay Gordon-Walker, I will."

"Did I just hear it right?" Dareth asked. "The Blue Ninja just proposed? This is a big scoop!"

"That's great news!" Geoff yelled as the others get off the billboard.

"Congratulations!" Blake yelled.

"About time!" Maggie replied as Jay and Nya soon lock their lips together.

"Ah, gross." Kai said, turning away.

"I'm glad they finally came around." Cole said.

"You know, I don't know what had gotten between them in the first place." Gewuji replied as she rested her head on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Are we still going to try to stop Clouse?" Zane asked.

"Let's just hope he missed his train." Lloyd replied, placing a hand on Gewuji's shoulder.

They come close to see Nya remove her left glove to put the engagement ring on and looked at it. "It's beautiful." She said as she looked at it before they see the cameras and lock lips once again.

* * *

In Stiix, Heianmofa is looking through the scrap for the teapot as the workers were sorting some of it out. "Hmm..." Heianmofa said. "It must be here somewhere."

But the moment he had his eye on it, he hears someone. "Look, a ghost!" They yelled out, causing him to turn to the salvage workers as the one who blew Heianmofa's cover picked up a pipe. The worker looked young with the appearance of a homeless man and had multiple scars on his face. "Get him!" Heianmofa quickly jumped onto the jetty and started running as the workers pursue him. The teapot on the other hand is soon buried underneath more rubble as it landed on top of it and the boat soon casts off.

As the boat casted off, there was still one piece floating in the sky as big TVs close by were showing Jay and Nya's kiss. "That's right, Jay is the one for Nya as he had just proposed to her." Gayle Gossip's voice was heard on the TV. "This is Gayle Gossip, signing off."

The End...?

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's another story done. Hopefully tomorrow holds the answer to that damn question. There are a few things to let you know aside from it. The next story is not an original story, because it is based off a trilogy, and that scarred worker will play an imperative role on a future story)**


End file.
